


Love By Another Name

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Greatest Reward [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, AvLand Mission 10, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Community: 12_stories, Community: allbingo, Community: avland, Community: fourcornersland, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series (hopefully) of one shot Pepperony ficlets/vignettes that are a part of my <b>Greatest Reward</b> series but not a part of the main stories themselves.</p><p>See my notes regarding this story and the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/116476">here</a>!</p><p>It should also be noted that although I have listed all the other Avengers they will likely play light parts in this sub-series of mine, and most of the time it will be just cameos/mentions of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a series of unrelated and/or loosely related ficlets. I am happy to accept prompts but keep in mind I wish for this one to remain as angst free as possible. Please though DO prompt me!
> 
>  **Special thanks** to my friend **KaraB** , without who this chapter would not have been posted!

One of the new additions to a corner of Tony's workshop was a place for Pepper to lounge while she either talked to Tony, read, or did some of the neverending work that went along with running a company like Stark Industries. However with today being Saturday and since they decided that they needed a lazy day off at home, Pepper was definitely doing the former two with the latter being strictly off limits while Tony tinkered around on various projects.

Sometime after lunch when Pepper had fallen silent, Tony glanced over to see that she had dozed off. He smiled, knowing that she really did need the sleep, since she had been refusing to slow down very much with her work. He set down his tools and went over to sit next to her. Thinking she looked a little chilly, he adjusted the throw she had in her lap to cover her better. When he leaned down to kiss her, she jerked awake, her hand immediately touching her stomach.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" he asked, concern tinging his voice.

She smiled, "Nothing's wrong. He's kicking."

Tony was completely awe-struck. “What?”

"Your son is kicking me," she said, a small laugh escaping her lips while she guided his hand to her stomach. 

Pepper knew that, for as long as she lived, she would never forget the look of love, wonder, and tenderness that had utterly transformed his face at the very moment he felt their son's kick against his hand.


	2. On the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everytime Iron Man goes on vacation, the bottom falls out from under the rest of the world. _Everytime_. **Spoilers** for _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that one, my friend!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Ha, you're just sore because I am giving you such an epic beating!"

"Ha, you wish!"

Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes as she gave Ethan another spoonful of cereal, saying just loudly enough to be overheard by them, "Your daddy and uncle are so silly!" The two men were currently engaged in a match of beach volleyball.

"Hey we are not silly!" Tony said, turning in their direction. "This is seri- Hey!" The ball had suddenly connected with his head, drawing a laugh from Ethan. "Oh, you think it's funny seeing your dad get brained by your uncle, huh?" 

Rhodey shrugged, "You're the one who turned away, man, while I've got control of the ball! Oh by the way, that counted and I am one point closer to putting you out of your misery!"

"That does not count!"

"Yes, it does! JARVIS, tell him that counts!"

Tony smirked at him, knowing who the AI would side with.

"I'm afraid that Colonel Rhodes is correct, sir. The point legally counts as you are standing within the court's boundaries, and failed to return the serve."

"JARVIS, how very Benedict Arnold of you! And on my birthday too!" Tony grumbled.

"I am sorry, sir, but you instructed that I should be impartial as referee for your matches with Colonel Rhodes."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I meant impartial for me! I am after all your creator!"

"It is true, sir, you are indeed my creator and I shall forever be grateful to you for designing me. However, I must still rule in the favor of Colonel Rhodes."

"Traitor!"

As they listened to Rhodey howling with laughter and Tony's grumbling, Pepper couldn't help but think for the thousandth time her husband had had the right idea about how to celebrate his birthday. He hadn't wanted a big party like he had had in the past. 

Instead he had wanted time away from everything with just her, Ethan, and his best friend on an island in the Caribbean that he had rented out for two weeks. Since Rhodey had only been able to get five days leave from the Air Force, they'd spent most of the week leading up to Tony's birthday just the three of them, and this really was Pepper's idea of paradise.

“Pardon the interruption, sir, but there are a series of events presently unfolding in Washington D.C. I believe you will wish to know about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short ficlet was based off the realization I had while reading the **Marvel Cinematic Univese** ’s wiki entry on Alexander Pierce and saw that his date of death was April 4, 2014. Now I know all the wikis say Tony’s birthday is on May 20th but for my own reasons I decided to base his birthday off of RDJ’s birthday, which is on April 4th, however I did not use the same year as RDJ’s!


	3. Party Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey asks a favor of Tony. Dialogue only.

“So Tanesha called me again last night, and asked me if I can please get Iron Man to make an appearance at Ty’s birthday party next weekend.”

“What the little rugrat doesn’t like War Machine slash Iron Patriot?”

“There’s no accounting for taste for a six year old.”

“Hey! I can’t help it if Iron Man is way cooler than whatever it is the Air Force wants to call you, now can I? By the way, he’s still rugrat, right?”

“If a boy who is about to turn 6 years old can be considered a rugrat, then yeah. But seriously, man, don’t change the subject. Will you please to my nephew’s birthday as Iron Man?”

“...”

“Come on, Tony, I’d owe you one for this and Iron Man is Ty’s favorite Avenger. He thinks you’re cooler than even Captain America, and it’d mean the world to the kid if you show up at his party. Will you do it? You don’t even have to stay long.”

“Well since the kid thinks Iron Man is cooler than even Captain Capsicle Stuffypants, I’ll have to do it. After all, I can’t disappoint my fans, can I?”

“Thanks, I owe you one.” 

“Yeah, you do.”

“Here’s Tanesha’s address and the party’s time.”

“Got it.”

“Oh and you might want to keep the faceplate down as Ty doesn’t have any idea who Tony Stark is.”

“Seriously?!!”


	4. Flashes of Light

It had been a wet, rainy day, with a slow drizzle that had kept the sky a gray hue, and was the sort of day where you just want to curl up with a good book or watch a marathon of your favorite movies. So it was a surprise when around midnight thunder began to rumble and lightning streaked vividly across the sky.

The storm was paid little heed by two of the Stark Tower’s residents until the room was lit almost to the point seeming like daylight, and the accompanying clap of thunder stole their attention away from each other.

“Where’d this come from?” Tony asked, standing up and walking over to the windows.

With a sigh, Pepper pointed out, “Well it has been raining all day, and remember the weatherman said it would rain into tomorrow afternoon.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, but did they say anything about the thunder?” His question came as more lightning lit up the room. “This just seems to have come on all of a sudden, out of nowhere… wait a second. JARVIS, you’re not detecting Thor anywhere around here are you?”

“No, Sir, I am not.”

“Then I wonder…” Tony muttered, and jumped a little when Pepper’s arms wrapped themselves around him from behind,

“Tony, I know you told me the first time you met Thor, there was lightning that came from nowhere,” She laid her head on his shoulder, saying, “But this is just a thunderstorm, not an alien invasion.” 

“Sure about that?” Tony quipped after another clap of thunder made them both jump.

“Positive,” was Pepper’s reply, preparing herself for the next bit of thunder, “We’re just lucky that this hasn’t already woken up one or both of the kids.”

“You know of course now that you’ve said, you’ve just jinxed any chance of them actually sleeping through this, and one of them is going to wake up, right?” he said turning around to face his wife. “JARVIS, are there any indications for when this storm will end?”

“Unfortunately, Sir, the weather patterns would indicate that the storm will continue for another half an hour at the very least.”

“Oh yeah, one or both of them are so waking up before this is over this.”

“Well if they do, it’s because you won’t stop saying that!”

“Oh no, I’m not the one who said it first!”

“But you are the one who keeps harping on it! If anyone is jinxing it, Tony, it’s you!”

“I-” His voice trailed off as they heard the sound of little feet running down the hall just before another clap of thunder drowned it out. 

“Eva,” Pepper said with a sigh.

“Mmm hmm,” Tony confirmed as he caught sight of their tiny daughter. She had stopped just at the end of the hallway, clutching her stuffed hawk tightly against her as she looked around the room. Even in the darkened room her parents could see that her eyes were wide but it wasn’t from fear of the storm outside as they soon found out.

Pepper had untangled herself from Tony’s arms, and had started towards her daughter when the little girl called out. 

“Unca For?” 

Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and instead of being scared from the accompanying thunder, Eva dodged her mother who had just reached her, and ran to the closest window. She pressed her little face against the glass, “Unca For? Unca?”

“Whoa there, princess! It’s not safe to be so close to a window when there’s a storm going on,” Tony said, scooping her up into his arms and moved them to a safer distance away from the window.

Eva wiggled around in his arms, and pointed in the direction of the windows, “Unca For, Dada! Unca For!”

“Sorry, princess, but that’s just plain, old run of the mill thunder and lightning,” he said, gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“No Unca For?”

“‘Fraid not, baby. It’s just a storm.”

When her tiny bottom lip began to quiver, and tears of disappointment filled her eyes, Tony felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He hugged her against him after the tears began to fall, and he looked at Pepper as she came over to them.

“She’s not hurt, is she?” she asked, looking Eva as much as the dim light in the room allowed.

Tony shook his head, rubbing the little girl’s back, “No, she’s not. When she heard the t-h-u-n-d-e-r, she thought that meant that T-h-o-r had come for a visit.” He looked down at his daughter. “No, I think she’s just disappointed that he’s not actually here, and-” Eva rubbed her eyes at this point, “I think she’s probably tired too. I mean it’s past one in the morning after all.”

“It’s way past her bedtime,” Pepper agreed, reaching out to brush back some hair off Eva’s forehead. “In fact, I think it’s past all of our bedtimes.” She exchanged a look with him, and they reached a silent agreement. “Eva, honey, you’re coming to bed with Mommy and Daddy.”

As they started down the hallway towards the bedrooms, Pepper tried to take their little girl from Tony but she snuggled into him, saying “Dada!”

“Okay, honey, you can stay with Daddy if you want,” Pepper said. “I’ll go check on Ethan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I originally intended to introduce Eva Stark but there you have it, folks! The original plan would have been an angstfest instead of this, what I hope, was a cute little ficlet.
> 
> Here Eva is around two years old although in my mind she hasn't quite reached that age yet.


	5. The 44th Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JARVIS, where is everyone?” Pepper asked upon exiting the elevator to an all too quiet penthouse floor.

“JARVIS, where is everyone?” Pepper asked upon exiting the elevator to an all too quiet penthouse floor. She had been away on a business trip in Tokyo, and was supposed to have been gone a week but had actually returned two days early, unable to stand being away from her family for a moment longer.

“Sir, is down on the 44th floor, along with Master Ethan and Miss Eva.”

“Did you say they’re all on the 44th floor, JARVIS?”

“I did indeed, ma’am.”

“Did Tony put someone or something on that floor while I was gone?” Pepper asked.

“No, ma’am, Sir did not make any… significant changes to the 44th while you were away.”

“So, Tony and our kids are down on an empty floor doing what exactly?” Pepper muttered, puzzled. “No, don’t answer that. JARVIS, please just tell them that I am home if you haven’t already.”

“Of course, ma’am, I will if you are certain that you do not want to go down to the 44th floor and see for yourself what they are doing.”

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, almost certain she felt a headache building up. “JARVIS-”

“Please, ma’am, I believe you will find it well worth your effort,” the AI said in a mysterious tone.

With a tired, as well as more than just a little annoyed sighed, Pepper turned on her heel, and re-entered the elevator that she’s just left. “You better be right about this, JARVIS.”

“Oh, I am quite certain that I am, ma’am,” the omnipresent virtual butler responded, in what was a quite smug sounding tone. When car halted, and before the doors opened, the AI added, “Might I urge caution when you exit the elevator, ma’am?”

“All right, may I ask why?”

“You shall see when you exit.”

Pepper had no time to form a reply to the sassy AI as the elevator doors opened and her attention was immediately seized when the sound of her daughter’s giggles reached her ears. With that sound and with the mysterious nature of the virtual butler’s warning, all notion of precaution is forgotten, and she hurries out of the elevator.

As soon as she exited the elevator, Pepper’s eyes went wide when she saw that the floors rooms had been removed to make one big floor. Wooden flooring had replaced the carpet that had been there, but she quickly noted that it wasn’t hardwood flooring, rather it looked like the kind of wood flooring she hadn’t seen since she was a child and had gone --

“Mom, LOOK OUT!” Ethan’s frantic voice startled her out of her observations. At the sound of his voice she immediately looked from the direction it’d come from to see him gliding, not running, towards her in a speed so fast it was all she could do to move out of the way just before he collided with her.

Recovery from the surprise of their near collision took a few seconds, along with the fact that not only was her son covered in a myriads of colors in what looked like silly string but that he was in fact skating on socked feet, and not actual skates. It was only then that she noticed that he had a can of presumably the same silly string he was covered head to toe in.

Shaking off the last of her surprise with a shake of her head, Pepper had been about to call out to him when Eva came flying by her, giggling her head off as silly string flew past her. The little girl stopped just past her, turned around long enough to say a hurried “Hi, Mommy! Bye, Mommy!” before she skated off in the same direction as her brother.

As she watched Eva skate off after she brother the thought occurred to her that she hadn’t yet seen Tony, and right away she looked for him back in the direction from where the kids had come from. The fact that Tony, like their children, was also sock skating and headed full speed towards her barely had time to register before a strand of neon green silly string flew at her at the same time he had skillfully maneuvered himself like a pro around her.

Although she knew what it was, Pepper was unable to stop the shriek from escaping her lips. She heard Tony laughing from across the room as she pulled the stuff from her hair, shot him a glare that only made him laugh harder.

“Tony Stark!” she said with enough annoyance in her voice to get his attention. “That is some fine way to greet your very tired wife, who has just returned from a business trip for your company on the other side of the world!” She continued to glare at him just until Tony stopped laughing, had started to worry that he really had gotten her upset with him, and then gave the biggest smile her tired state would allow for. “Now, get over here and kiss me, Mr. Stark!”

Much to Pepper’s relief, Tony pocketed his can of silly string before he walked, not skated over to her instead. Then once he reached her, he took Pepper into his arms, dipping her back as he gave her a long, and lengthy deep kiss. It lasted until they heard their son say “Ewwwww!”, that was quickly followed by gagging noises. “That’s so gross, you guys!”

With an eye roll, Tony ended the kiss by straightening them both up, and in a flash he had the can of silly string back in hand. Ethan had already taken off after seeing the look on his dad’s face but that didn’t stop Tony from nailing him with an epic shot of silly string or calling out at his son, “Believe it or not, mister, one of these days you’re going to like kissing girls too!”

His “Daaaaad!” drew a chuckle from his parents and after Eva came over to hug her Tony pulled the last of the silly string that Pepper had missed out her hair, with an apology of “Sorry, babe, I couldn’t just resist.”

She playfully swatted him, and then gestured at the room, noting wall mounted the crash pads as she said, “So you turned an entire floor into a sock skating rink while I was gone.”

“Well technically I started it when a couple of weeks ago while you were still here but yes, I turned an entire floor into a skating rink. It’s actually a skating rink you know. We’re just in our socks today because I thought Eva would be able to handle them easier than the real things.”

“Not to mention you,” Pepper quipped.

“Hey, I’m not that old… yet!”

“Still it wouldn’t do for Iron Man to bust his tailbone while trying to skate with his kids, now would it?” she retorted while smiling at him sweetly.

Right at the moment he was going to answer in kind, four streams of silly string flew in their direction, covering them both in mere seconds. Tony immediately began pulling the stuff off of his wife while he said, “Hey, kids, your Mom just got back from a long trip and she’s tired. Let’s not shoot her with the silly string any more, okay?”

“Sorry, Mommy!”

“Sorry, Mom!”

“It’s okay, kids.” 

“Say, why don’t you both go skate over there for awhile so your Mom and I can talk?”

“Okay!” Eva said. “I’m glad you’re home, Mommy!”

“Thank you, baby. So am I.”

Tony waited until their children were a safe distance away before he growled in her ear, “You do know that you’re going to pay for that old Iron Man crack earlier, don’t you?”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” she said before giving him a kiss that was much gentler than the one he’d given her earlier. She smiled at his groan when she pulled away and then started towards the elevator. “Why don’t you play with the kids for fifteen more minutes or so while I go upstairs, get changed, and order us all some dinner?”

“Or the kids and I could go upstairs with you now. You did just get home after being gone for a week after all.” And I’ve missed you like crazy.

“I missed you too. All of you. But I’d like a few minutes to myself to get comfortable and settled back in at home before family time gets started.”

“Why don’t we come up in thirty minutes so you can grab a shower too?”

“Mmm, a shower sounds like a nice idea. All right thirty minutes it is then. I’ll see you then,” she said, giving him another soft kiss. Right before the elevator’s door closed, her ears caught the musical sound of her husband’s laughter as he rejoined their children in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fill my SOCK SKATING ON THE FLOOR prompt on my ALLBINGO CARD!


	6. Barty (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3 chapters that will be titled Barty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a fill to the SLEEPING WITH STUFFED ANIMAL prompt on my allbingo card. 
> 
> This was also written to fill the "comfort food or item / feeding someone" prompt on my H/C bingo card!

“Mommy!”

Pepper sighed, giving her husband an exasperated look over the fact their two and a half year old daughter had just interrupted her unpacking for the twelfth time since their arrival. They were in Malibu for the next month as Pepper had several meetings slash matters to oversee at the western division of Stark Industries, and it was just easier as well as a lot less lonely, for the entire family to be there with her while she worked.

“Mommy’s busy, princess,” Tony called out, and started towards her room.

Pepper mouthed a silent thank you at him for his interception and continued with her unpacking.

Tony leaned on the doorframe and watched in astonishment as the little girl  
precisely rearranged her dolls to sit neatly on the kid-sized shelves. Even at her tender age, Eva looked and acted in that moment so much like a miniature Pepper that Tony had to shake himself out of it before he asked her, “What’s wrong, baby?” 

The little girl turned around immediately, and flew to attach herself to his legs as she said, “Daddy, I can’t find ‘im!”

“Can’t find who, princess?” 

“Barty!”

“He wasn’t in your toy backpack?”

“Nuh uh!” the little girl responded, burying her face against his leg. “He’s not here! We left him in New Yuck! He’ll be scared without me, Daddy, cos he has bad dweams!”

Tony put a hand on her head and said, “It’s New York, sweet pea, and I’m sure Mommy grabbed him before we left.” Or he hoped that Pepper did because ever since she was old enough to properly hug the stuffed hawk her Uncle Clint had given her, Eva never slept a night without the bird clutched in her arms. He had heard tears in her voice and so after he pried her loose from his leg, Tony picked his daughter up and said, “Don’t cry, princess. We’ll just find out what Mommy did with Barty, and we’ll just bring him here so that you can keep him from having bad dreams. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Pepper!” he called leaving Eva’s bedroom with her still in his arms.

“Yes?”

He re-entered their room to see Ethan up on the bed “helping” Mommy by doing his own version of folding the pile of clothes that belonged to him and his sister. “Good job there, champ, helping out Mommy.”

“Daddy!” Eva said, patting his shoulder as if to remind him why they were there.

“Oh, right! Sorry, princess! Pepper honey, what did you do with Barty?”

Her hands came to a slow stop, and she looked up at him, “I thought you would have grabbed him when you helped Eva with her bed this morning. You didn’t?”

“I didn’t because I didn’t see him after we finished with the bed, and I thought because I didn’t see him you must have packed him already.”

Eva’s little eyes went back and forth between her parents, her face falling as soon as she understood what they were saying. “Barty’s not here?”

Hoping against hope, Tony asked, “JARVIS, can you check for Barty in Eva’s bedroom at the penthouse?”

“Of course, Sir,” the AI responded, adding a few seconds later, “I’m afraid that Miss Eva did indeed leave the item in question behind,”

As Eva began to cry in earnest and bury her face against her daddy’s shoulder, Pepper asked, “Where is he, JARVIS?”

“I’m afraid the hawk fell to where it is wedged between the bed and the wall of the room. That is why you did not see the toy this morning, Sir.”

It wasn’t the answer either one of them wanted to hear, and Tony rubbed Eva’s back while Pepper came over to run her fingers through her. Her voice was gently apologetic when she said, “Sorry, baby, but it looks like you’ll have to wait to have Barty back when we go home.”

Eva lifted her head and looked her in the eye with a pleading look. “Noooo, I want Barty now! He’ll have bad dweams, Mommy! Pwease, Mommy, he needs me!” 

Pepper sighed, but shook her head, “Sorry, sweetheart, but we’re too far away from home now and we can’t just go back just to get Barty.” 

Of course their little girl cried even harder at this, reburying her face as her tears tore at their hearts. Tony continued to rub her back in hopes of getting her to calm before she made herself sick enough to throw up. As it was he could feel her tears, and what he was pretty sure was snot, soaking through his t-shirt. He gave Pepper a look that said Are you sure that we can’t go back just for the hawk? and You do know she’ll never get to sleep without him, right?

“You know we can’t,” she said aloud with a sigh. 

“But-”

“Mommy?” Ethan said from the doorway, startling them both as they hadn’t noticed he had left the room. He had the teddy bear his godfather had gifted him with the day he was born. 

“Yes, honey?”

He had held out his bear, stepping into the room, towards his father and sister. “Evie can sleep with Rho-bear if she wants to.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s so sweet and thoughtful of you,” Pepper said, beaming with pride as she took the prized teddy bear from him. “Thank you.” Taking a deep breath, she approached her daughter, saying as a gentle tone, “Eva, baby, look who Ethan says can stay with you while we’re here.”

The distraught little girl lifted her head long enough to give her brother’s bear one look before she knocked it out of her mother’s hand with a forceful, “No! That’s not Barty! I want Barty!”

Both of their eyes flashed over to Ethan just in time to see the crestfallen, hurt look on the little boy’s face before he darted from the room. After sharing a look with Tony, Pepper picked up the bear and hurried to follow their son. Meanwhile he decided to sit down with Eva and try to stop her crying and had to wind up moving a few articles of clothing around to be able to do so.

“Knocking your brother’s bear out of Mommy’s hand wasn’t a very nice thing to do,” he said quietly into her ear after she had started to calm down.

Eva pulled back and looked at him, tears still in her eyes. “But he’s s’not Barty.” She rubbed at her eyes and hiccuped a little.

“Yeah, I know he’s not Barty but Ethan was only trying to cheer you up by giving you Rho-bear to sleep with while we’re here. It was a totally cool thing for your brother to do because he loves Rho-bear almost as much as you love Barty. And I bet you wouldn’t want him to throw Barty on the floor like you did with Rho-bear because you wouldn’t like that very much would you, princess?”

“Nuh uh.”

“No, I didn’t think so.”

“I sowwy, Daddy,” Eva said, sniffling.

“I know, baby, but I’m not the one you need to say sorry to. I think you need to tell Ethan you’re sorry for knocking Rho-bear on the floor when he was just trying to be nice.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“I think you need to tell Mommy sorry too for knocking something out of her hand because that wasn’t a nice thing to do either. Okay, princess?”

“Okay.”

He gave her brow a kiss, and said, “Good girl.” 

He continued rubbing her back, and he waited until she had calmed down completely before standing up again with her still in his arms. “Come on let’s go see how Mommy and Ethan are doing, princess, so you can tell them that you’re sorry, okay?”

“Ooooooookay.”

Tony had to fight to keep from at how she made her one word answer sound like he was carrying her to her doom. In a way he supposed that was exactly what he was doing because saying you were sorry was a hard thing, and in even at the age he was now he still didn’t find it any easier to do. 

The door to Ethan’s room was halfway closed, but that didn’t stop him from hearing Pepper’s voice talking quietly to their son. He knocked softly on the door before opening. Pepper was sitting on the bed with Ethan on her lap and in her arms, running a hand through his hair while she talked to him. 

“Someone has something she wants to say to both of you,” Tony said, setting her down on the floor. The little girl just stared up at him, her thumb finding its way to her mouth. Crouching beside her, he asked, “Remember what we talked about?”

“Uh huh.”

“Go on, sweet pea,” he said.

Pepper arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him when he looked back at her, and he mouthed You’ll see before saying aloud gently to Eva, “Go on, princess." He gave her a tiny nudge forward, and whispered, “You can do it.”

Eva tottered closer to the bed, and pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say a timid, “Sowwy, Mommy.”

Pepper ran a hand over her hair, “Apology accepted, sweetheart, thank you.” When her thumb returned to her mouth she asked, “Do you have something that you want to say to your brother too?”

“Sowwy, Eta,” she said before planting a quick kiss to Rho-bear’s paw, and got a quick hug in return from her brother to show that she was forgiven.

“Good job, guys!” Pepper said, praising them both, “Now why don’t we go get a snack, then we’ll finish putting everything away, and you guys can watch a movie if you want to.”

“Go swimming?” Ethan asked, his little voice hopeful.

“Maybe, honey, but I’m not making any promises, okay? It just depends on how long it takes us to finish up and how tired you guys are after we’re finished.” Pepper put Ethan down on the bed before she started to leave.

“We not tired!” Eva said, following her out, Barty momentarily forgotten by the possibility of swimming.

When they were gone, Ethan laid Rho-bear on the pillow and scooted off the bed. 

“Hey, champ?” Tony said, stopping him before he could leave the room. When the little boy looked at him he continued, “I’m proud of you for thinking of letting your sister have Rho-bear while we’re here all on your own.”

“But she didn’t want him.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean that I’m, or your Mom, aren’t proud of you for trying to help your sister. You did exactly what big brothers are supposed to do, so way to go, little man!” He then gave the double thumbs up. “Come on, let’s go see what kind of a snack your Mom is making!”

***  
“You’re going to spoil her, you know,” Pepper said the next day when she found Tony about to suit up in his workshop.

Tony shrugged, “I just can’t stand to see her crying, Pep, Not when I know there is something I can do about it.”

“But you still won’t be able to always fix everything, Tony, and she needs to know that there will be disappointments in her life that not even her Daddy can fix.” 

“But in this case I can fix it,” he shrugged again. “Besides, I either take this trip back to New York or all three of us can look forward to another sleepless night tonight. Pepper, I think you and I both you know that’s the last thing you need before your first day of meetings out here is to face the members board without a good night’s sleep.”

Pepper sighed as she thought about the previous night, and how Eva had been fine without Barty up until bedtime became because that meant she was no longer occupied with other things. She had started crying again when she tucked into bed without the hawk by her side. 

Of course one of them had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep, but had woken up a few hours later with a bad dream. She’d been upset enough by the dream that Pepper had brought her back to sleep in their room, and as much as they both loved her, Pepper had to admit that Eva was a bad bedfellow. Neither of them had gotten much sleep during the night because the tiny girl had taken complete control over the king-sized bed.

“Come on, Pep. You know I am right. Why should we let her suffer for something that was our fault to begin with when I can do something to make it right? We should have checked to make sure Barty was packed.”

With another sigh and shaking her head, Pepper gave in, “All right, but just this one time only, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony replied, pushing the button that would open the Iron Man suit up.

“I mean it, Tony. I don’t want our children grow up to be--”

“Be spoiled, rich jerks like me?”

“I was going to say, to feel like they’re entitled to whatever they want, when they want it, just because they’ll never have to worry about money like most everyone else on the planet does. I want them both to be able to think of other people might need, and not just themselves.”

“Aren’t you over thinking this just a little? They’re only five and two and a half.”

“Yeah, they’re both still pretty young but, Tony, it will just be that much harder to teach them if we don’t start trying to teach them that lesson now.”

“All I know is, I want our kids to grow up to be just like you, and if you think we need to start teaching that kind of thing now, then I’ll try to not let me own jerky tendencies get in the way of.”

“Thank you.”

With a nod, he stepped up to the suit and allowed it to enclose him. When everything but the face place which he left up had locked into its proper place, he went back over to Pepper and gave her a long kiss. “I should only be gone for an hour, two tops.”

“We’ll be here. And please be sure that you don’t lose Barty on your way back or we will have a major catastrophe on ours hands.”

He flashed her a grin that said _Oh, please it’s me_ , before the face plate snapped down into place and he walked a few feet away from her, preparing to take off. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 2 and 3 are in still in progress and shall be posted when they're finished!
> 
> I am all kinds of nervous posting this chapter because of the fact I had a moment where Tony had to be a serious kind of parent instead of easygoing or fun. I hope it worked!


	7. Barty (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tony and Pepper focused chapter for you!

***

“Both of them still asleep?” Pepper asked as Tony got into bed, and she snuggled close to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

His hand began to run absentmindedly through her hair, “Mmm hmm, both still asleep. You know it’s like magic how fast Eva passes out when she has that stupid hawk Barton gave her in her arms.”

 

“It’s almost as amazing as how long she can stay or keep us awake when she doesn’t have Barty!” Pepper agreed,  “I think that when we go back home we need to make sure he gets packed and is ready to go back with us. I am talking about from the very moment she opens her eyes!”

 

“It’s too bad she just has to sleep with it every night, otherwise I say we should make sure Barty is packed up the night before we go back home.”

 

“I suppose we could wait until she falls asleep that night.”

 

“If I might make a suggestion, Sir?” JARVIS said, breaking into their conversation gently.

 

“Yeah, what it is, J?”

 

“If you so wish, Sir, I shall give you both a verbal reminder not to forget to pack Miss Eva’s toy hawk on the day of your departure.”

 

“That sounds like a very good idea, JARVIS, and would be very helpful. Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome, Ma’am.”

 

Silence fell over the room, and went on so long that Tony thought that Pepper had fallen asleep and had just begun to let himself drift away when he heard his wife say,

“You do know that I really wasn’t talking about you, right?”

 

“Talking about me when?” Tony asked, still in that place between awake and asleep.

 

“You know, earlier today, when I said that I don’t want our kids to turn out to be self-centered, entitled jerks just because they were fortunate enough to be born as our children.”

 

He was suddenly wide awake, and he shrugged as much as he could with her laying with her head on his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter if you were. I know how much I rub people the wrong way and I know it’s because I am a jerk. For what it’s worth, I don’t want our kids to turn out to be like me either. I want them so much to be like you, Pepper, because you’ve always been one of the most kind-hearted, beautiful, and amazing people I have ever known. Everyday I always wonder why someone like you could want to be with someone like me unless it’s-”

 

With tears in her eyes, she put a finger on his lips to silence him. “If you’re about to say that you’ve wondered if the only reason I stay with you is because of your family’s fortune, then you couldn’t be more wrong.  

 

May I remind you that, when you made me the CEO of your company, the stock options that came with the job were something that I could have easily made a very comfortable life for myself with the money from that alone, and I didn’t really have to be become your girlfriend or marry you to do that. And if money is all I cared about, I would have taken that option and I wouldn’t have ever needed to look back.”

 

Pepper sighed, and lifted her head up, her eyes seeking his and she found him looking away from her. While gently touching his cheek, she brought his eyes back to hers, and said with equal tenderness, “I want you to hear everything I am about to say, okay? I am here with you now because I’m in love with you, Tony Stark. I love you and not the billions of dollars in your bank account. You once said that you couldn’t bear to live without me, and the longer we have together, the more I know that’s true for me too. I couldn’t face living a life without you being there in it.”

 

“I… I really don’t deserve you, Pep.”

 

Hearing such uncertainty in his voice was such a foreign thing to her, and so she attempted to lightened the moment with, “Wow, I really should have JARVIS recording this conversation, because if I were to tell anyone they’d never believe me when I say that Tony Stark was selling himself short!”

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” he retorted sardonically. “Besides this conversation, when have you ever known me to sell myself short?”

 

“Oh, only just every time that you have referred to yourself as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist since you returned home from Afghanistan.”

 

“For argument’s sake, I am going to assume that the genius, billionaire, and philanthropist parts aren’t the parts you’re referring to. So that leaves the playboy part and you know, I don’t actually use that term anymore unless I am trying to annoy Captain Wound Up Too Tight Pants.”

 

“No, I know you don’t and my point is that after Afghanistan, you were selling yourself short every time you used it because you were definitely not a playboy anymore. After what happened there, I saw how that while you still noticed beautiful women, you didn’t really try to do with them exactly what defined you as a playboy before. Natalie Rushman, for example. You might have ogled her but it never went any further with her.”

 

“First of all, her real name is Natasha Romanoff… or at least that’s the name she goes by, and she turned out to be a spy from SHIELD sent by Fury to evaluate me for the Avengers Initiative. Second, I was way too busy dying from the palladium to do any more than ogle her as you so eloquently put it.” Even in the darkness of the room he could see her cringe at the mention, “And sorry again for not telling you at the time. Third and finally, if I had seriously tried anything with Romanoff, and I mean anything, she would have broken me in half, probably without ever breaking a sweat.”

 

“You don’t have to keep apologizing for that you know. I still wish you would have told me about it when it was going on but I understand why you didn’t at the time. It’s in the past for me, and It’s been forgiven so as long as it doesn’t ever happen again.”

 

“And believe me if something like me being poisoned by palladium comes up again, I will find a way to tell you. I know it won’t be easy to do but I will find a way… and I’ll even do it without us going to Venice.”

 

She swatted him for the last half of what he had just said, before continuing with her point, “I know you said that Natalie… Natasha was a SHIELD agent but at the time it was all going on, you didn’t know that she was. I think if you had truly been interested in keeping up with your former playboy reputation, then I’m pretty sure that neither the palladium poisoning nor anything I said would have stopped you from… from actually being with her.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

She nodded. “I actually don’t think it. I know it. Oh you’re still one of the most egotistical, maddening men I have ever known --”

 

“Hey! I’m not sure I like where you’re going with this!”

 

“I think you will if you let me finish what I was saying,” she replied, and waited to see if he’d interrupt again, “But, as I was saying, you really didn’t come back from Afghanistan as the same person, Tony. You came back a better man than when you left.”

 

When the last part of her sentence had been punctuated with a giant yawn she had no control over, Tony smiled, grateful for not having to directly address any of the heavy emotions her words may or may not have caused. He gave her forehead a kiss, and said quietly, “I think it’s time we both went to sleep. You’re tired, it’s getting late-ish, and you’ve got that first big meeting of many with the board tomorrow.”

 

“Mmm, sleep sounds good,” she said with another yawn.

 

He kissed her again, and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, “Go to sleep.”

 

Another yawn. “Good night. Love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about what it sounds like when JARVIS says ma'am, then be curious no more as I found an audio pronunciation [here](http://dictionary.cambridge.org/us/pronunciation/british/ma-am). It's quite a noticeable difference and I hope you all are able to listen to it!


	8. Barty (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this conclusion to the "Barty' chapters, one of the Avengers makes an appearance and Tony does something that just might make Pepper's blood pressure go up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to post this tomorrow but I just couldn't wait any longer! Please enjoy and please do comment!

_One Week Later..._

 

“Sir, there is an incoming call from Agent Barton.”

 

Tony swore under his breath, stuck his burnt finger in his mouth, and put the soldering iron aside. He was in the middle of some very delicate work on his suit when JARVIS had announced the phone call. Shaking his hand in an attempt to get the sting out, he told JARVIS to put the call through.

 

“Your call has been connected, Agent Barton.”

 

A maniacal bark of laughter that sounded like a hyena filled line.

 

Tony rolled his eyes when the laughing didn’t stop after a few seconds. “What the… Have you finally lost your mind completely, featherbrain?”

 

The laughter’s level instantly reduced to occasional giggling that was accompanied by Clint’s sardonic voice, “Wow, Stark, you’re a real standup comedian!”

 

“Seriously, Barton, is there like a point to this or did you call just to be annoying?” Tony smirked when he heard the archer’s eye roll over the phone.

 

“Oh yeah, didn’t you know that one of my life’s greatest joys is annoying you,” Clint retorted. “I’m sending you a link to a page you’re going to want to take a look at.”

 

“I’ve received the link, Sir. It appears to be a celebrity gossip website page.”

 

“Wow, Katniss, I never saw you as the type to surf celebrity gossip sites,” Tony quipped as he opened the link. “Oh wait, do you have my name in Google alert? And you do know that no response is the same as actually answering yes to my question, right?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Stark. You’re not even remotely my type!” was Clint’s quick comeback.

 

“Good, I’m so glad to know that because you’re definitely not mine either, Archer Boy!”

 

“Now, that’s been established, go take a look at the website. There is something you should see,” Clint said, the joking tone gone from his voice. When the billionaire swore loudly in his ear, he knew he had seen why the archer had contacted him.

 

“As lovely as our chat’s been, Birdbrain, I need to cut it short and find out how my supposedly very intelligent watchdog managed to completely miss this.”

 

“Understood, but Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You really flew a mission as Iron Man to retrieve one of your kids’ toys?”

 

“Hey you can talk, and more importantly mock me, only after you’ve had a sleepless night because your kid couldn’t sleep without the stupid stuffed animal someone gave her!” As he hit the disconnect button he heard Clint roaring with laughter again. “Dodo-brain.”

 

|| **Celebrity Sightings** ||

 

_Billionaire and former CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, was spotted recently flying in his Iron Man suit._

 

_Since there have been no further reports or sightings of the rest of the Avengers from anywhere in the world, we can only assume that the rumor he had to make an “emergency” return to Stark Tower in Manhattan, New York from the family’s residence in Malibu to retrieve a favorite toy left behind by one of his children, are true._

_And as you can see in the amatuer video that when Iron Man emerges from the tower, he appears to be carrying some sort of stuffed animal in his --_

 

“Mute,” Tony said frowning before freezing the video on screen. “JARVIS, I thought I gave you a standing order to monitor the skies around the tower for this very thing.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Indeed, Sir, you did. Outside the invasion and the subsequent Battle of New York, there have been no violations of the tower’s airspace.

 

“Then how do you explain this video?” he retorted, looking the blurred yet clear enough that you just knew it was Iron Man in the video.

 

“I have been analyzing the video, Sir, and I believe I have an explanation.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“The angle at which it was filmed, Sir, suggested that it was not filmed from a helicopter but rather from one of the buildings adjacent to Stark Tower.”

 

“Huh, you don’t say,” Tony snarked.

 

“You may wish to know, Sir, that I’ve already taken the liberty of calculating the angle and determining with building the video was shot from.”

 

“Show me the information, and tell one of the company’s lawyers I want an immediate restraining order served on the building’s owner. Or better yet, tell them to tell the owner of that building that I want to buy it.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

***

“Hi, babe!”

 

“Tony, tell me that the notice that I got just now is some kind of joke!”

 

“What notice?” he asked, feigning cluelessness.

 

“The notice that says that you just bought a skyscraper in Manhattan for way more than even entire buildings run in Manhattan, and don’t act like you don’t know what I am talking about either, Tony Stark!”

 

He could tell that not only was she not happy about but she was very unhappy, and he knew the only way to avoid sleeping on the couch for awhile was to be totally honest with her. “All right, I did buy the building, but please before you get too upset with me, just let me explain _why_ I did it.”

 

“All right, go ahead. Explain to me why you bought a building today.” She didn’t interrupt him once while he explained, in a nutshell, the possible security breach that Clint Barton had been so courteous to point out. “How did JARVIS miss that video or better yet how did he miss when it was being filmed?”

 

“JARVIS missed it because they filmed it from the building that we just bought, and that building is located outside the airspace security protocol parameters I set. I will be updating those today.”

 

“Will that solve the problem?”

 

“It should.”

 

“Then why did you buy the building too?”

 

“To prevent a repeat of this,” Tony said, hearing her sigh. “I bought the building because while updating the airspace security protocol parameters should eliminate that threat, it’s not totally gone. All someone has to do to spy on us from that building is buy a better camera than the one this idiot used. If they want to film us, that’s one thing but do you really want there to be the possibility of someone videotaping the kids?”

 

She sighed again. “No, I don’t.” They had worked very hard to keep their children out of the public eye, and despite no small feat, they had been successful for the most part up to this point. There was no point in helping someone violate their children’s privacy and while buying an entire building might seem excessive to some, Pepper knew he had done the right thing, and she told him.

 

“So, I’m not going to have to sleep on the couch tonight?” he asked.

 

“No, of course not. You were looking out for our kids’ safety. I just wish we didn’t now own another skyscraper in Manhattan.”

 

 


	9. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy?”
> 
> “Yeah, tiger?” 
> 
> “How long have you and Uncle Jimmy been friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the expanded version of the drabble I wrote as a prompt fill for Challenge 10 at AVLand.

“Daddy?” Ethan called across the workshop.

Tony look away from Rhodey and called back, “Yeah, tiger?” 

Ethan had been spending more time with his dad in the workshop lately as he was finally starting to take an interest in building things, and at that moment he was learning how to use a soldering iron. He finished the current section of circuit board he was working on and then asked, “How long have you and Uncle Jimmy been friends for?” 

Tony glanced over at Rhodey, “I don't know platypus... How long have I been blessing you with my friendship?” 

Rhodey snorted, “I’m pretty sure you meant to ask how long you’ve been cursing… no no, plaguing me?” 

Tony responded by shooting him a mock dirty look then tossed an oil stained rag at him before saying, “Seriously, though how long has it been?” 

“Let's see... You started MIT my sophomore year, which was in what? '84?” 

Tony nodded, and his eyes widened as the numbers clicked, “It has been almost 38 years!” 

Rhodey whistled as Ethan exclaimed, “Seriously, Daddy?!!” 

Tony smiled, his eyes meeting his friend’s, “Yes, seriously!”

“Wow, I hope I’ll be friends with Daniel for even longer than that!”

Tony smiled at him, “I hope so too, Ethan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I know NOTHING about MIT or their academic procedures and if I guessed wrong about how many years someone would attend the university, then I apologize!


	10. Start of Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony considers whether or not he's ready for fatherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I combined two separate drabbles I wrote for two different prompts (start, opportunity) because they're of the same scene!
> 
> Oh, please excuse the light angst!

“Tony, what’s wrong?”

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that you've been quiet. I'd even use the word pensive, since you and Pepper shared the news."

"That's because I've been thinking about whether or not I'm ready to start a family this soon."

"It's a bit too late for that, Tony, because Elvis has left the building! But really, what's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me is am I really ready to be a father? I mean can I do this without screwing my kid up like he did me, you know?" Or will I be just like him?"

“That’s not going to happen, Tony. You're not going to like your dad was with you to your kid.”

“You don’t know that, at least not for sure. Unless you can see the future and never told me you had that gift!”

“I’ll give you that much. I can’t predict the future but I can sorta make an educated guess, and you won’t be like him for two reasons.”

“Which are?”

“First, you’ve had time to think about how he treated you and you won't do the same to your kid. Second, Pepper wouldn’t just stand by while you did!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am withholding one other drabble I've written because I want to expand in it before I post it.
> 
> I reserve the right to perhaps expand on these two one day as well!


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey talks to his godson when Ethan struggles to find the words to memorialize his father with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks that this is a sad chapter as it's many years down the road, and Tony has died.
> 
> This chapter is based off the **memories** prompt I got from **AVLand** Challenge 10, Mission 10!

Ethan sighed, dropping his pen, before rubbing his tired eyes.

“What’s wrong, Ethan?”

“Mom wants me to give Dad’s eulogy and I’m having a hard knowing what to say. Nothing I’ve thought of so far seems like it’s enough to honor the man Dad was.”

“Then write a eulogy that honors him as your father, and not as the great man the world will remember him as.”

“Will that be enough or what Mom was thinking when she asked me? Is it what she wanted?”

“Yes, I know that is what your mother was thinking and wants. I know it without a shadow of doubt because when I examine my memories of your Dad being your Dad, they show me that all he was concerned about when it came to his children was being everything to you that his father wasn’t to him. Besides your mother, you two were the most important thing in the world to him. It was you and not his company, or being Iron Man, or being part of the Avengers. You know that right?”

Ethan nodded, “I do.”

“So that’s what you make the focus of your Dad’s eulogy, and only acknowledge the man that the world knew him to be, briefly. Focus on all of your special memories of him.”

Ethan sighed, “I miss him. I know I should be glad that he went quickly and without any pain but I miss him, and yet I can’t help but wish he was still here. Am being greedy when I think that the 84 years he had wasn’t nearly a long enough time?”

His uncle shook his, smiling sadly. “No, I don’t think you’re being greedy by wanting your Dad to still be here with you because I’d like to have my best friend still here too.”

Rhodey sighed, “You know there were days when I was sure that your Dad wouldn’t live to see 21, so imagine how glad… how grateful I am that he got to live to such a ripe old age. Yes, he still drove me insane for almost of every moment of the time we were friends. But you know what, now when I look back on it, I wouldn’t have it, or him, be any other way than he was.” 

A second later when his godfather began laughing, Ethan arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him, and smiled at the other man’s sudden mirth, “What? What’s so funny?”

Wiping his eyes, he answered, “I was just thinking about what your Dad would say if he could hear me saying what I just said. He would have mocked me for being way too touchy feely and then probably would have made my life miserable for some time to come after that.”

Ethan smiled, “Yeah, that sounds about right. Dad wouldn’t have let you forget that said that.” Becoming serious again, he looked at the blank sheet of paper before him. “Well, I better get started on this.”

Giving his shoulder a pat, “I’ll leave you to it then.” He started to leave the room then turned back. “One last piece of advice for what it is worth. Search your heart, and write a eulogy for your Dad that comes from your there. Talk to your sister if you need to, and ask her if there’s any special memories she wants shared. Talk to your Mom too if that’s what you need to do. Just don’t try to do this alone, okay?”

Ethan nodded, picking up his pen. “I won’t.”

“And I’m here too if you need to talk.”

“I know, Uncle Jimmy. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a happier update forthcoming, I promise!


	12. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief that gives a glimpse of Tony and Pepper just hours after their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the expanded version of a drabble I wrote for AVLand Challenge 10 (Mission 10) **midnight**!

“Happy New Year, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said as laid her head on his shoulder to watch NYC skyline light up with sparkling fireworks.

“Happy New Year to you, Mrs. Stark,” Tony replied, tightening his arms around her.

Pepper murmured, “Hmm, Mrs. Stark… I love the way that sounds.”

“I do too, and I love being able to say it to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Thank you for saying that, but I'm far from being the most beautiful woman in the world.”

"You are to me, and you know what they say about beauty and the eye of the beholder, and you are to me,” he said, murmuring the last part in her ear. The last thing he expected was to feel her fingers brushing against the tip of his nose. “What the… seriously, Pep, what are you doing?”

“Checking to see if your nose grew any there, Pinocchio! I mean although what you said was very sweet, and absolutely is one of the things you should always say to your wife, it was also one big whopper of a lie!”

“How can it be a lie when it’s the truth of how I really see you?”

Pepper lifted her head to look at him and said, “You know what? I think you might be just a bit tipsy from all the champagne we’ve had tonight.”

“Or maybe,” Tony began, caressing her cheek, “I’m drunk on love?” He kissed her before she could formulate a reply, and by the time he ended it she had well forgotten the reason why she would have wanted to give him one in the first place.

She sounded a bit breathless when she said, “Even though it’s been a wonderful day, but it’s also been a long one too and I think I’m ready for bed now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another bit of dialogue I couldn't quite figure out how to get into this scene so at some point I may write another scene that takes place around the same time as this.


	13. Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has hit the next milestone of his babyhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for a **AVLand** challenge.

Ethan had been crying all morning long.

No, crying not was the right word.

Screaming.

That was exactly the word.

It had started about half an hour after Pepper left for the office.

At first, Tony thought was because the baby was hungry, but Pepper fed him before she left.

Maybe it was colic?

No, that couldn't be it since Ethan was past the age when that was typically a problem.

It wasn't a dirty diaper, as that was one of the things Tony checked when Ethan first started getting fussy.

"What's wrong, little man?" Tony asked his crying son as he tried walking with the baby around all over tower.

Of course, Ethan’s only reply was to keep crying while shoving one of his little hands in his mouth.

“Sir, if I might venture a guess?” JARVIS said.

“What, JARVIS?”

“Sir, I believe Master Ethan may be teething.”

“Teething?”

“Yes, Sir. If you’ll check the young master’s gums, I believe you may see the beginning of his bottom front teeth emerging from the gum.

Tony gently pulled Ethan’s little hand from his mouth, and opened his mouth enough to see that the AI was right. “Son of a… gun! You’re right, JARVIS! I can see something that looks like a tooth coming through.”

“That is why Master Ethan is crying, Sir, as infants experience discomfort when their teeth begin to emerge. I have taken the liberty of ordering some teething gel and teething rings delivered from a pharmacy, Sir. The delivery should be here within half an hour. Both will help to relieve the discomfort.”

“Great, JARVIS! Good going but is there something I can do to help Ethan in the meantime?”

“Yes, Sir. If you’ll wet a clean rag with some cold water, and give it to him to gnaw on, that may help to relieve his discomfort.”

At hearing this, Tony quickly returned to the penthouse, and went into the bathroom. After wetting a rag with cold water, and wringing it out, he handed it over to Ethan. The baby promptly stuck it in his mouth and immediately began gnawing on it, his cries subsiding almost instantly.

Tony breathed out in relief, and kissed the baby’s head. 

“Thank goodness, I am so glad that helped!” he muttered. “And thank you, JARVIS!”

“My pleasure, Sir.”


	14. Eat Your Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For the tenth time, Pepper, how is it my fault that our son refuses to try or eat that pukey looking broccoli?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “For the tenth time, Pepper, how is it my fault that our son refuses to try or eat that pukey looking broccoli?”

Pepper said, exasperated with her husband’s antics, “For the tenth time, Tony, it’s your fault that Ethan even refuses to try broccoli or any vegetable I put on his plate. It’s because he never sees Daddy eating anything green, he thinks that means little boys don’t have to eat their veggies either. You know that saying, monkey see, monkey do? Well our little monkey never sees Papa monkey eat anything that is even remotely as healthy as broccoli then-”

Tony gave her an astonished look, “He said all of that?!! Wow! I knew my son has Stark brainpower but-”

Pepper swatted at him with the dish towel, “No, of course our son didn’t say all of that! He’s two and a half years old for goodness sakes!”

“Which is the reason I would be impressed if he had said all of that!” Tony quipped.

“Anyway, my point is,” Pepper said as though he had not interrupted her again, “Is although he’s not old enough to express the connection between what Daddy does and doesn’t do verbally, it is your fault for him to refusing to eat anything green because he’s copying your terrible eating habits. All of what he sees on your plate is either meat, potatoes-”

“Hey. that’s a vegetable!”

“It’s a starch, and while you need some starches in your diet, it doesn’t count, equal, or replace the nutritional value of broccoli or any other green leafy vegetable!” Pepper sighed, rubbing her forehead, “Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“I want Ethan to have healthy eating habits as he grows up, and he’s not going to learn them when he sees either of us not eating in a healthy way. I know I’m not perfect in my own habits but honey, yours have been abysmal for years.”

“It’s never bothered you before, Pep.”

“Actually, it has but I’ve never said anything before in the past because first, you were my boss, and it really wasn’t any of my business what you ate, if and when you ate then.”

“What about after we started a relationship -- I mean the one where you became my girlfriend, and not just my PA? You could have said something then!”

She rolled her eyes and said, “Tony, if I had said something then, well you would have seen it a nagging you, and the last thing I wanted to do was nag you!”

He laughed. “But you’ve been nagging me for years! Nagging me to go to this meeting or sign that paper-”

“That’s different, Tony! Whenever I nagged you over those things, it was because it was something that I needed you to do in order for your company to keep on going! Those issues were professional, not personal!”

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, sorry! I was only joking!”

“Now, where were we? Ah yes, we were talking about you, your bad eating habit and how they’re influencing our son’s own!”

“We were?”

“Yes, we were! You know that we were, and you changed the subject on purpose!”

Tony sighed, “Pep, seriously, I don’t eat vegetables because I don’t like them.”

“Not at all?”

“No, not at all. I’ve hated them ever since I was a kid.”

“Have you tried eating any since growing up?”

Pepper fought not to laugh because the face her husband made was the same face her son made whenever she tried to get him to eat broccoli. “That faces says no, you haven’t.”

“Pep, most of them look like something the Hulk blew out of his nose-”

“Wow, thanks for that mental picture!”

“And the way they smell is less appetizing than that mental picture. Sorry about that by the way, and please do not tell Bruce I said that the next time you see him.”

“Does this impression of how they look and smell come from what you remember from being a kid?”

“Well, it certainly doesn’t come from any impression I’ve gotten since I’ve been an adult!”

“Well if it’s been that long since you’ve actually tried them, maybe it’s time you tried them again?”

“I don’t know, Pepper.”

“You know there are so many different kinds vegetables, and I bet you didn’t try them all when you were a kid. Why not give them another chance? Who knows? Maybe your tastebuds have changed since then, and you might actually like them?”

“Yeah, maybe.” He didn’t sound convinced.

“So you’ll try some again?”

He grimaced, and nodded. “If you really think that this is important for Ethan to be eating vegetables, I guess I can take one for the team.”

“That’s the spirit! There’s bound to be a veggie or veggie you’ll at least like, and we’ll keep trying them all until we find some you won’t mind eating!

Tony sighed, “ I just have one small favor to ask.”

“What’s that?”

“Please, can we start with any other vegetable that is not broccoli?”

Pepper smiled, “Yeah, I think we can do that.”


	15. Blue Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family plans change when Eva comes down with a fever.

“Turn your head, sweetheart, and let Mommy stick this in your ear,” Pepper said, gently. She brushed back Eva’s hair, and placed the thermometer's probe into her ear canal. When it beeped a few seconds later she removed it, and sighed when she read it. “She’s got a little bit of a fever.”

“How much of a fever?” Tony asked from where he stood leaning against the doorway of her room.

“It’s not bad, nothing a little medicine and some rest won’t take care of.”

“Okay, I’m going to tell Ethan that we’ll go to the park another day when Eva is feeling better,” Tony said, sounding almost as disappointed as they both knew their son was going to be.

Pepper resisted the urge to her eyes, and said to Eva, “Mommy will be right back, okay?”

The little girl nodded rolling onto her side, hugging Barty as tightly as she could against her.

Pepper quickly got up, and followed Tony out, hoping she’d catch him before he reached Ethan. She left Eva’s room to see him just at Ethan’s room about to go in. “Tony!”

He looked back her, “Yeah?”

She crossed the space between them so they could talk more quietly, and said, “Why don’t you and Ethan take off for the park today?”

“Really?”

This time Pepper didn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes, “Yes, _really_! I mean I think Eva is going to be sleeping a lot anyway, and unless Ethan catches what she’s got-”

“Here’s hoping that he _won’t_!” Tony interjected with fingers crossed.

She nodded wholeheartedly in agreement with that before continuing, “And anyway, I don’t see why you boys can’t still go. You know have a boys’ day out without us girls to slow you down.”

“Alright but only if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” he said, the hope very apparent in his voice.

Pepper couldn’t help but smile at him, and after giving him a brief kiss, she said, “I’m very sure. I have some work I can be looking over while Eva is napping."

“Pardon the interruption, Sir, Ma’am, but I believe Miss Eva wishes for you to return.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Pepper responded, then kissed her husband again. “Well, I need to go see about our daughter, and _you_ need to take our son out for the day."

As if he heard his mother, and maybe he did since they were standing _just_ outside of his room after all, Ethan yelled, "Daddy, are we gonna go?"

Smiling at his wife, Tony opened his room door, "Yeah, kiddo, get whatever you want to play with _for_ the park."

"Yay!"

Tony closed the door, and groaned when he turned to kiss his wife only to find empty air with his lips. Pepper was already down the hallway, headed back towards Eva's room. He started to follow her, but stopped when Ethan's door opened, and he could faintly hear his daughter calling for her mother. Ethan _ducked_ under his hand, and came around to his front with a bulging backpack slung over his shoulders.

The boy looked around the hallway, and then asked, "Where's Mommy and Evie?"

"Well, slugger, your sister is sick and Mommy is going to stay with her while we go to the park for a Guys Only kind of day. HOw does that sound?"

"Just us?"

"Yep, just us."

Ethan cheered and was loud enough to draw Pepper out of Eva's room.

"Hey, hey, you need to keep the noise down just a little! Your sister's not feeling very good, and she's trying to sleep," she gently as she rejoined them.

“Sorry, Mommy."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Pepper said. "So, are you fellas off to the park then?"

“That is the plan,” Tony said before he captured her lips in the kiss that she missed earlier.

“Ewwww!”

Breaking off the kiss, Tony smiled at his son, “Believe it or not, mister, you’re gonna like kissing a girl like that someday, especially when she’s as gorgeous as your mother is.”

“That’s _gross_ , Daddy!”

“Oh, just you wait and see, and speaking of seeing, that pack of yours is about to bust open. Let me see what you’ve got in there,” he said, sliding it off of Ethan’s shoulders.  
He opened the backpack up and whistled at the amount of stuff his son was able to cram into the bag.

“Wow,” Pepper murmured when he let her look inside. 

Tony looked down at Ethan, “I think all of this is a bit much, bud. Come on let’s go dump all of this stuff out, and you can pick out _four_ things to take with us. Okay?”

“Ooookay,” the little boy responded, his drawing out that word showing his disappointment.

“I just don’t want you to lose anything,” he replied, and after another quick kiss shared with his wife, went into his son’s room.

***  
Tony and Ethan left a few minutes later, once their son had settled on what toys he was taking with him to the park. Once they were gone, Pepper had gotten Eva settled in to nap with a dose of medicine, and then had brought her work from the office into her daughter’s room. She had taken up residence on the comfortable window seat they had had put into Eva’s room before she was even born, and was busy plugging away at the various things she’d need to take care of the next day.

Eva had woken up intermittently throughout the day, usually wanting something to drink as her throat was scratchy. She hadn’t been all that interested in eating so Pepper just made sure she stayed hydrated, gave her medicine when it was time, and just let her baby girl sleep this away.

At one point she had been buried in work, and Eva hadn’t woke up for awhile that a few hours passed, that it was getting late in the afternoon before she knew it. She stretched, put aside her work, checked on Eva and looked out the window to see that it had started pouring down rain!

“JARVIS, are Tony and Ethan back yet?”

“No, ma’am.”

“How long has it been raining like that?”

“Approximately twelve minutes, ma’am.”

Pepper sighed, “I hope Tony has gotten Ethan in out of it, otherwise we’re going to have two sick kids on our hands.”

“Shall I place a call to Mr. Stark, ma’am?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, JARVIS.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

Pepper had just picked up her phone for the call JARVIS was putting through when the AI said, “Sir and Master Ethan are now in the lobby. Shall I still place the call, ma’am?”

“No, I’ll wait to talk to them when they get up here. Are they wet?”

“I’m afraid they’re quite soaked, ma’am, to the point I believe Housekeeping will not pleased by the amount of water they shall have to mop up in the lobby,” JARVIS said in a dry tone.

Pepper shook her head, and after taking a quick peek at Eva, went to Ethan’s room to get him some dry clothes to change into. She was coming out of his room about the time Tony and their son were coming down the hallway. They were dripping wet and looked like…

“Have you two been jumping in mud puddles?!” she asked in an exasperated yet amused tone of voice.

After taking one at their drenched, mud covered clothes, Tony managed to look sheepish for once in his life. “Yeah, and I think that we kinda got carried away with it too.”

Shaking her head again, Pepper stopped Ethan from going into his room, “Oh no, honey, I want you to go straight to the bathroom! You need to get out of those clothes and take a warm bath.”

“Okay, Mommy!”

Tony started towards their room, “And I want you to do the _same_ thing, Mr.Stark!”

“ _Mister Stark_?”

“I think you heard me,” she said in a mock serious tone.

“You know, you being so bossy like that, just makes me really want to kiss you instead of taking a bath, right?” he retorted.

She smiled sweetly, “There be time for that _later_ after you’ve cleaned up.”

He groaned.

“Seriously, Tony, besides the fact you’re really dirty, Ethan is going to need one of us to help him, and I _need_ to get back to Eva. So…”

He sighed, “Okay, message received. But hold that kiss for me for when we get out?”

“Of course, I will,” she assured him before he disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up and help their son.


	16. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony, I… well you’re going to be a father again. I’m pregnant!”
> 
> “You’re?”
> 
> “Pregnant.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of inspired by a prompt I got from **Uma FicWriter**.
> 
> This chapter is dialogue only!

“Tony, I… well you’re going to be a father again. I’m pregnant!”

“You’re?”

“Pregnant.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure!”

“But you’ve had no symptoms this time around!”

“That you know of.”

“But you’re sure you are? Like 100 percent?”

“I need to go to the doctor to be _that_ sure but yes I am quite certain I am.”

“...”

“Tony, you are _happy_ about this aren’t you? I know we have talked about the possibility of having another baby.”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOO!”

“And you just took out the hearing in that ear!”

“I’m sorry but I didn’t want there to be any doubts about how I feel about this!”

‘So you _are_ happy about it?”

“Of course, I am! You know what? I really want a girl this time, and I want her to look just like you!" 

"What if I want another boy who looks just like you?"

"Well, I feel sad for you because we're having a girl this time around and she's gonna look just like her mother!"

"Care to make a wager on that, Mr. Stark?"

"Only if you feel like losing, Mrs. Stark!"

"Wow, you are very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

“Of course, I am because I’m often so right!”

“Gee, thanks for for the overwhelming confirmation of my statement by totally busting my left out eardrum!”

“I’m sorry, Tony, but I don’t have enough combined number of fingers and toes to count how many times you’ve been _less_ than right!”

“Haha, again your support is overwhelming. You’ll at least back me up, won’t you, J?”

“At the risk of being a Benedict Arnold, Sir, I’m afraid I must side with Mrs. Stark where this matter is concerned.”

“I can’t believe it! Even my own AI has turned on me!”

“I do apologize, Sir.”

“Traitor!”

“Anyway, about that bet…”


	17. Crayons (1 of 2)

Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony sighed loudly, again, for only the millionth time since they entered their bedroom. She was currently helping him to prop himself against the bed’s headboard and, more importantly, his right leg on what seem to be nearly every pillow they had in the penthouse. Once he was settled, she asked, "Comfy?"

"If you must know, then no, not really," he replied in a grumpy, almost sarcastic tone.

"Good because that was a rhetorical question anyway," Pepper shot back without missing a beat.

"Seriously?"

She sighed, shook her head, and gave his lips a brief kiss, "No, of course not! It's just that you're being a super grouch, you know? I mean it's not my fault that you're going to be laid up awhile with a busted leg!"

Tony's face soften, taking most of his sour expression away, "I know and I'm sorry Pep. Of course, it's not your fault. I just hate being laid up in bed because of my own stupidity!"

_Three days ago the Avengers had been called to Central Park to fight something big, ugly (Butt Ugly Martian **ugly** according to Tony) and it turned out that thing had had a temper that rivaled the Hulk's. It had grabbed Tony by the leg with its massive mouth, and although he had been wearing his armor the thing still managed to break his leg. The break had been a clean one, and although the doctors had been able to set it without surgery, they had still insisted on keeping Tony a couple of nights for observation._

_"You want to keep me in the hospital for a broken leg?" Tony asked, clearly annoyed._

_"Actually, it's probably the concussion you also sustained when that thing finally let you go, Tony," Bruce piped up._

_"Just so, Doctor Banner."_

"It wasn't your own stupidity, Tony..."

"Actually, it was, you can ask JARVIS."

"I'm afraid that Sir's assessment in this matter is most accurate, Ma'am."

"Hey!" Tony sputtered incredulously.

Pepper couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips, and he gave her an irritated look. Raising her hands in mock apology she said, "Well, what do you expect when you gave JARVIS the ability to be just as snarky and sarcastic as you?"

"Well, I suppose you have a point."

"Plus, Tony, you really _did_ walk into that one!"

"I would even venture to say that Sir ran into that one head-"

"Mute!"

Pepper giggled again, shaking her head as he continued to grumble under his breath. With a smile she silenced him in the only way she knew for sure would work, and that was with a kiss that left them both a little breathless.

“If you’re trying to kiss it all better, I think you’d got a long ways to go,” he said, trying to pull her closer to him, enclosing her in his arms to prevent her from escaping when she tried to pull away from him. “Got somewhere else to be?”

Pepper tried to pull away from him again, unable to help the smile that appeared on her face when he held onto her and began kissing her neck, “Yes, our children will be home any second.”

Rhodey and Bruce had volunteered to take the kids to the zoo for the day so Pepper could help Tony get settled in from the hospital.

“So, JARVIS will alert us when they get here,” he murmured into her ear between kisses.

“Tony!”

“Well, he will!”

Pepper sighed and twisted around in his arms until she managed to get free from them. She smiled at him sweetly when he groaned and said, “You’re incorrigible!”

“So says the tease!”

Pepper shook a finger at him but got no further because JARVIS broke in.

“Pardon the interruption, Sir, Ma’am, but General Rhodes has asked me to inform you that they’re in the lobby and will be upstairs momentarily.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Pepper said. “Well, I’d better get out there and keep our kids from charging in here like a herd of wildebeest.”

Tony sat up and reached for his crutches, shooting his wife a look of annoyance when she pulled them out of his reach. “Hey, what’s the big idea?”

“The big idea as you call is that you need to stay off of that leg for a few days for as much as possible, and let it rest! You heard the doctor!”

“Yes, _Mom_!”

She rolled her eyes again, “You’re being a grouch again!”

Tony’s only response was to cross his arms over his chest.

Shaking her head, Pepper left him alone and headed to the living area of the penthouse. She arrived just as the elevator doors opened. She smiled when she immediately heard the sound of her son chattering away excitedly about something with Bruce, and from what little she could make out she knew it was about some animal they’d seen at the zoo.

Since Ethan hadn’t noticed yet that the elevator was open so Pepper was given a chance to study Bruce, and what she saw made warmed her heart. Bruce was as engaged with Ethan as her son was with him. He patiently responded or answered everything that Ethan said to him. She couldn’t help but be amazed since Ethan was talking a mile a second, that along with the fact Bruce was still genuinely smiling showed that the man behind the Hulk was far more patient than what most people would believe possible.

When the boy paused for breath, Rhodey touched his shoulder and said, “Okay, buddy, we’re back home now.” It was then movement near his own shoulder that caught Pepper’s attention, and she redirected her gaze up in time to see Eva lift her head from her godfather’s shoulder. About this time, Rhodey spotted her watching them and said, “Oh hey there, Pepper!”

“Mommy?” Eva said in a voice that made it clear she wasn’t feeling good.

Pepper moved towards them as they exited the elevator, “What happened?”

Rhodey surrendered his niece to her mother as the little girl had made it clear that she wanted her mommy right then. “Oh, I think we just overdid it just a little bit.” As he watched, Pepper felt Eva’s forehead and cheeks, “I don’t think she’s sick or anything.

“It’s probably nothing a nap won’t solve,” Bruce added, giving his two cents worth.

“Do you want to take a nap, baby?” she asked the little girl.

“Uh huh.”

“Mommy, is Daddy home from the hostable yet?” Ethan asked.

“That’s _hospital_ , sweetheart, and yes Daddy is home. He’s in our room.”

The boy’s face lit up, but fortunately, Rhodey had anticipated what he was going to do next and stopped Ethan from taking off down the hallway.

“Whoa there, cowboy,” he said, his arms encircling his godson.

“I wanna see Daddy!”

“I know you do, but your Daddy was hurt and that’s why he was in the hospital remember?” Rhodey said. “You’ve gotta be careful when you see him and not jump on the bed because he’s got a broken leg.” The man knew exactly what the boy had been planning to do if he had been able to bolt down the hallway to his parents’ bedroom, “Being jostled is not good for his leg, and you might actually hurt him by accident that way. So be very careful okay, buddy?”

“Okay, Uncle Jimmy.”

Rhodey let him go, and looked at Pepper for her permission before telling him, “Okay, you can go see your Daddy now.”

“Walk, don’t run!” Pepper called out after him, and then looked at Eva, “How about you, baby? Want to get see Daddy before you take a nap?” She could see that her daughter really needed a nap but a brief diversion from it wouldn’t hurt. Pepper wasn’t surprised by her answer.

“Wanna see Daddy!” the little girl said, even as she rubbed her eyes.

The three days Tony had been away from the kids had been hard on them since they were used to spending most their waking hours with him around and they had missed their Daddy very much.

“Okay, sweetpea, we’ll go see Daddy and then you can take a nap.”


	18. When Mommy's Away (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has to go away on a business trip leaving Tony's to hold down the fort with the kids at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this not being Part 2 of the last chapter but I'll be honest that I have yet to start writing it although it's in my head.
> 
> I am going to make every effort to post Part 2 of that story and this one around the same time, and I'll certainly try not to post anything else under this header until they're done!

“Are you sure that you don’t want the kids and me to go with you?” Tony asked his wife in a hopeful tone that made him sound a bit more childish than he probably realized. It was at least the millionth time he had asked her this question since Pepper had announced her overseas trip that would take her to three different countries and would last about a week and a half.

The redhead sighed, deeply, and shook her head, “I’m sorry but I’m sure.” She paused in what she had been doing to kiss him then said, “As much as I going to miss being with my family, taking the three of you with is just too impractical. I mean we still won’t get to see each other anyway since I’ll be in meetings almost from the time I get up until way past the time I usually quit work for the day.”

“Yeah, I know it’s… impractical. Still a day without you here with us is too long but a week and a half, that’s just… something I don’t want to think about.”

She sighed, “I know, I am not looking forward to being away from you or our children for over a week either but I can’t afford _not_ going either. My being there is the only way to get everything finalized.”

“Still-”

“ _Still_ not practical,” she said, cutting him off. “And besides that, Ethan has school on some of the days I’ll be gone.”

***  
Since he had married Pepper, and especially since becoming a father of two, Tony had for the most part, found that his chronic insomnia had been cured. The trouble was, his cure didn’t work so well when one of the elements were missing as it was now. The first two nights that his wife wasn't there, were spent tossing, turning, and only falling asleep a little over two hours when he needed to be up with the kids.

The third night went a little better as Pepper found a little time to Skype with him in between her meetings, and when he laid down to sleep, he felt himself drifting off just minutes after his head hit the pillow.

“Daddy?”

“Huh? Wot?” he muttered, trying to pry his heavy eyes open again.

A tiny hand found his arms, and poked it. “Daddy?”

Tony finally managed to crack a weary eye open with that. “Eva? What’s wrong, baby?”

The little girl had her stuffed hawk clutched tightly to her chest, “I had a bad dweam, Daddy.”

Although they both tended to wake up when she came in, Pepper was usually the one Eva went to when she had had a bad dream. Well unless she had had a really bad one; in those instances she _always_ wanted her Daddy.

"Daddy?" her little voice said again. 

Tony yawned, "Would you like to sleep on Mommy's side, sweetpea?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

"Then climb on in, baby," he said around another yawn.

"Okay, Daddy."

He sat and watched her as she began to climb onto the bed on from his side, ready to reach out and grab her if she began to fall off. But Eva made it onto the bed all by herself, and he muttered a “Wow, you’re getting heavy!” as she crawled over him to Pepper's side.

Pulling the comforter up around her, he asked, "Comfy?"

Eva yawned, "Uh huh.”

He settled down beside her, and smiling at her sleepy eyes said, “Go back to sleep, princess." He closed his eyes, trusting that she would do the same.

"But I can't, Daddy!”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause!”

Finally, opening his eyes, Tony asked, “Because **why** , Eva?” 

“‘Cause… I-I’ll have another bad dweam!” the little girl exclaimed.

Tony sighed, "You're not going to have any more bad dreams tonight. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause your Daddy's right here with you and the bad dreams are even more scared of him than they scare you!"

"Really?"

“Yes, really! You’re Daddy is a superhero after all!” he said in such a smug tone of voice, that he is pretty sure had she been there, Pepper would have been rolling her eyes at him. “But just to be sure the bad dreams don’t come back tonight, I’m going to use one of Iron Man’s...and your Mommy’s best weapons for keeping them away.” 

He wrapped an arm around her, and hugged her close to him. “There, princess, the bad dreams won’t dare come anywhere near you again!” When she yawned widely, Tony kissed her brow. “Go to sleep, baby.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she said, closing her eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetpea,” he replied, watching her a moment before closing his own eyes.


	19. Sparks and Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter based off two different prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this isn't a continuation of either of the previous two chapters but I hope you'll like it just the same!
> 
> Written for fourcornersland **Big Bang Bingo** challenge card prompt: **Soulmates**.

Pepper laid in bed with her back resting on a pile of pillows, the latest Nicholas Sparks novel in in her hands. She finished the page she was reading, pausing to look at the clock, and then the doorway before saying, “JARVIS, is Tony still working on whatever it was that made him go down to his workshop?”

“Yes, Ma’am, he is. However, if I am in any way an accurate judge of Sir’s body language after so many years of observation, I believe that Sir is beginning to tire, and will request that I begin procedures to close the workshop down,” the AI answered.

Pepper sighed, “I hope you’re right, JARVIS.” She looked back at the novel. “Do I have time to read one more chapter before Tony comes up?”

“I cannot say for certain, Ma’am, but I believe so.”

She nodded, and went back to reading.

***  
It was about half an hour after his wife made her inquiry to their virtual butler that Tony yawned widely, before giving his tired eyes a with the palm of his hands. He had had some ideas about some weapon upgrades that he wanted to make for the rest of the Avengers. He didn’t want to risk losing the ideas by not getting them down while they were in his mind. He told Pepper that he’d only work on the project for an hour and a half, two hours at the most.

Tony looked at the clock, and sighed because it was later than he realized, “JARVIS, is Pepper still up?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He stood up, stretched, then rolled his eyes when a few of his bones cracked and popped, “You’re turning into an old man, Stark.”

“I beg your pardon, Sir?”

“Uh, never mind that. Just save and shut everything down, will ya, J?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

“My pleasure, Sir.”

***  
Pepper was fairly engrossed in her book when Tony entered their bedroom but not so engrossed that she missed him stripping off some clothes before walking over to his side of the bed. She also was unable to miss the wife yawn he gave before sitting down on the bed. She also couldn’t miss how he scooted closer to her after he had pulled up the covers, or how he was giving her his best puppy dog look.

Pepper didn’t look at him as she smiled then raised her arm just enough to allow him to crawl under it, and snuggle close to her. She heard Tony sighed as he laid his head on her shoulder, and while she finished the chapter of her book, she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Hmm,” he purred, “That feels _so_ good.”

“Just let me finish this chapter, and I’ll turn out the light.”

“Okay.”

The next few minutes were quiet, and Pepper was pretty sure he was asleep until she heard him say, “Wow, how can you read this gobbledygook?”

“I thought you were asleep!”

“I should be after reading _that_! Whoever told that Sparks guy he could write anyway?”

With a sigh of annoyance and a roll of her eyes, Pepper marked her place in the book, then closed it. She put the book on the nightstand, then turned out the light, scooting down on the bed until she was laying beside him.

“Wait, he is a man, right? Nicholas Sparks isn’t just an alias for some really old and shriveled up grandmother somewhere, is it?”

Pepper couldn’t help her giggle at his question, “Yes, Nicholas Sparks is a man, and there are plenty of women, not mention his publisher, who think he can write just fine!”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

A click of silence passed before Tony asked, “Who is his publisher?”

“Why?”

“Oh, no particular reason.”

“I know that tone, Tony Stark, and no you will not!”

“Will not what?”

“You will _not_ buy out his publisher just because you think that he writes gobbledygook!”

“Well, he does!”

“I don’t care! Iron Man or not, thousands if not millions of women would _kill_ you if you keep his next book out of their hands!”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh, laugh that quickly turned into an _oomph_ when she elbowed him in the side. As he rubbed his side, he assured her that he wasn’t serious about buying out the publisher. 

“You better not be serious!”

“I’m not, Pep. I was just trying to get a reaction of out you.”

She elbowed him again.

“Hey, could you cut it out already?”

“Well stop talking bad and plotting against one of my favorite authors!”

“But he still writes gobbledygook-”

“Your opinion!”

“Yes, but as I was going to say, if you like his books that’s fine with me. So truce?”

“Well as long as you’re not serious about buying out his publisher, then yes, truce.”

“I really wasn’t being serious.”

“Good.”

Another quiet click passed and then with a yawn Pepper asked, “Did you check… on the kids before coming to bed?”

Hers had been contagious because Tony answered around a yawn, “Yeah, I did. they’re sound asleep, both of them.”

“Hmm, sleep sounds good right about now.”

“Yeah, it does.”

She yawned again, “Well, let’s go to sleep then.”

“Okay,” he said, wrapping an around around her. “‘Night then. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Within minutes of her saying the words, Pepper’s breathing evened out, and she was asleep. However as sleepy as he had been when he had come to bed, and had said goodnight to her a few minutes ago, Tony found himself laying there awake for a few more minutes.

The few pages he had read of the book Pepper was reading kept him awake because those few pages were talking about whether or not if soulmates were real. The two characters in the discussion were getting nowhere, and that’s when he had said something about that Nicholas Sparks guy writing gobbledygook. 

It was an endless circle of gobbledygook in the book but now as he thought about it before sleep claimed him, he knew that it was true. Pepper, even through all those years he was blind to what he had in front, was truly his soulmate. She had always been the one woman, outside of his own mother, to love him for who he was and not because he had staggering amount of money in his banks accounts. 

Oh he knew she considered the fact that they never had to worry about money the icing on the cake and who wouldn’t? But he also knew if somehow they were to lose the company tomorrow, and every cent they had, things would still be okay because they had each other. Tony knew as long as he had the woman who truly was his soulmate and their beautiful children with him, he could make it through life as a poor man.

The money was indeed the icing on the cake but Pepper Potts was his everything, his world, his soulmate -- and it was with this thought his day finally ended as sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Nicholas Sparks and what was said here was not intended as an insult to his writing. Also I haven't read his books in awhile so I have no idea if two characters have actually had such a conversation!


	20. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to awaken now, Master Tony…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In know that once again I am not updating with a continuation of Chapters 17 or 18 and for that I apologize. My muse is a fickle thing but hopefully I'll be able to conclude at least one of those chapters soon I know where both need to go!

“You need to awaken now, Master Tony…” the butler said with a gentle smile.

“I don’t wanna!” Tony responded, not caring if he sounded like a five year just then. 

“I know that you don’t, lad, but you need to.”

“But it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, Jarvis, and I… I’ve missed you.”

“I know you have but we can’t stay in our dreams forever no matter how much we may wish to.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Tony asked, fighting to keep his voice even.

Jarvis shrugged, “I don’t know. To be honest, I am surprised that I was permitted to visit you this one time. But you never know, I maybe able to visit you again.”

Tony could actually feel the tears in his eyes, and if this was the only time he’d ever see his older family butler in his dreams, well then let Jarvis’s sense of decorum be blown to oblivion then! He threw his arms around the older man, and hugged him as tightly as his dream would allow him to. “I love you, Jarvis.” The tears won their battle with him when he felt Jarvis use a gentle hand to guide his head to rest on his shoulder.

There was a loving yet wistful tone to the butler’s voice as he replied, “I love you too, dear boy. I love you too.”

“I’m sorry that I never told you just how much you meant to me when you were still alive!”

"Nor should you have."

"Don't you dare that it wouldn't have been right or proper if I had!" Tony said, know the older man so well and cutting him off. "If there was anything that wasn't right or improper was the fact that _he_ was my father, and not you, Jarvis!"

"Be that as it may, it still would have been improper for me, a mere butler, to be the recipient of your affection."

"And you probably would have lost your job if I said something back then."

"Just so."

Tony stared at him for a long moment before saying, “My dad didn’t deserve to have someone like you for a butler. You showed him far more loyalty and consideration than he ever deserved to have had from you.” 

Jarvis had an expression on his face that said he agreed with the statement Tony had just made, but instead of verbally affirming it, he once again said, no ordered him, “You must wake up _now_.” Before Tony could protest what he had said in anyway, Jarvis reached out and poked him, _sharply_ in the side, then repeated his order, “Sir, wake up!”

The voice that had come from the butler’s mouth did not match that of Edwin Jarvis, the man who was his father’s butler for decades but rather it was -

Tony’s eyes opened, and he quickly realized two things: first he had fallen asleep in his workshop again, using one of the tables as pillow. Second he realized why Jarvis in his dreams had poked him sharply and immediately he turned around to confront the source.

“Hey, that’s enough!” he said in a very irritated tone of voice, “I’m awake now! I swear I should’ve donated-” The robot had already began backing away from him, and was hanging his claw when his creator had begun fussing at him. 

“Please, Sir, do not admonish Dum-E so harshly,” JARVIS interrupted, intervening for him immediately, “as he was acting upon my orders, and I in turn was acting upon yours.”

Tony rubbed the side of his back that the bot had been poking, and asked, “Then what’s the big idea, JARVIS?”

“You said in the event that you fall asleep in your workshop, Sir, I should wake you if you do not awaken yourself within ten minutes.”

“I remember saying that, J, but having Dum-E _poke_ me?!”

“I tried calling you, Sir, several times, but you were in a rather deep sleep and you did not hear me. As I have no physical body, I employed Dum-E’s assistance with waking you up. I apologize, Sir, if he hurt you as I did not realize that it would be necessary for him to poke you so hard.”

At the AI’s sincere apology, Tony felt his annoyance at Dum-E deflate, and he turned in his chair to look at the dejected looking robot. “Look, I know you were only trying to help, and I’m sorry that I snapped at you.”

Dum-E perked up a little at this, cautiously approaching, chirping apologetically.

Tony reached out and patted the bot’s arm. “It’s okay, buddy.” A few happy chirps later, Tony stretched then stood up. “Save and shut everything down will you, J?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Sir.”

Tony did not speak again until he was in the elevator, and on his way upstairs, “JARVIS, has Pepper gone to bed yet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How long ago?”

“Nearly forty-five minutes ago.”

Tony swore under his breath.

“Sir, if I may so bold as to inquire about something?”

“Sure, fire away.”

“When I tasked Dum-E with awakening you, you seem to be in the midst of a dream.”

Tony heard the curiosity in the AI’s voice, “Yeah, I guess I was dreaming, wasn’t I?”

“May I inquire as to what you were dreaming about, Sir?”

The elevator doors opened, and Tony stepped out onto the penthouse floor. He blinked away tears as he answered artificial butler’s question, “My father. I was dreaming about my father.”


	21. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Avengers mission, Tony has a lingering problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, I plan on finishing those previous unfinished chapters but for now...

It was a Tuesday morning, after the kids were off to school, when the Avengers had been called to assemble. Thankfully the reason that had forced the director of SHIELD to put out the call to them because while it was too big for any of this agents to handle safely, was not a problem for the team. 

It was also fortunate for Tony that the fight was only an hour's flight away from the New York City, because it meant he could fight with the team, and then be back home. before school was out. At worst Tony knew he'd be a little late for dinner. As it turns out, things played out so that the latter happened, and Tony landed at Stark Tower just as Pepper put the last dish on the table. Eva was the first to spot him since Pepper along with Ethan were facing away from him. 

As he began to walk inside, and the robots began removing his armor, he could hear Eva saying, "Mommy, Daddy's home!"

"JARVIS, make sure that suit gets a good cleaning. And make sure it's stored somewhere that's airtight until the smell that thing-"

Eva had come out onto the balcony by then, and hurrying as fast as she would without running towards him. When she stopped short suddenly, Tony knew what she was going to say before she said it as her little face screwed up, and she covered her nose.

"Ewwww, Daddy! You stink!"

"I was afraid of that," he muttered under his breath. Then louder he said, "Sorry about that, baby."

Pepper came out then, having seen their little girl backing away from her daddy. She wrinkled her nose, "Tony, why do you smell like a skunk sprayed you?"

"Because a skunk did spray me?" he said with a shrug. 

"I thought Mom said that you went to fight a monster, Dad!" Ethan said, becoming the latest member of his family to keep his distance.

"Yeah, we did fight a monster - one that looked like and sprayed like a skunk."

"And you thought it was a good idea to come walking inside the way you usually do when you come back from a mission while smelling like a skunk?" Pepper asked lightheartedly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Eva giggled at her Mommy's silly sounding question, which drew their attention to the fact she and her brother were still present.

"Maybe you kids should got inside and start with dinner?" their mother suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Ethan replied, "Come on, Evie."

"Well, thanks a lot!" Tony called after his retreating children.

Ethan stopped at the door, "Sorry, Daddy, but you really stink!"

“Great! I stink!”

“Tony, what happened?” Pepper asked as soon as they were alone.

“Like I said, we fought a skunk.”

“You’re telling me that Phil actually felt the need to send the Avengers after a skunk?” Pepper asked, and then began giggling at the mental image of the SHIELD director giving that ridiculous order.

“Well, in our and Agent Director’s defense, it had been genetically re-engineered to the size of Godzilla!” he said, rolling his eyes.

“The size of Godzilla?” Pepper said, when she finally caught her breath.

“Uh huh, and that is not an exaggeration either!”

“I’m sure it’s not.”

“If you don’t believe me, just turn on the news because I’m sure-”

Wiping away tears of mirth, his wife of eleven years said, “Oh, I believe you!”

“Sure you do, which why you’re still laughing!”

“Oh, Tony, I’m laughing at the absurdity of you getting sprayed by a Godzilla sized skunk!” 

As he watched her get hysterical again at the joke of him being sprayed by the ginormous skunk, Tony finally couldn’t help the fit of laughter that overtook him too. He laughed until his sides hurt, and had to force himself to take a deep breath, only to totally lose it again when they made eye contact.

About two minutes later, Pepper finally got her laughter under enough control to ask, “Why did you take off your armor in the middle of a fight?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t take it off.”

“You didn’t?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Then why do… wait you still smell this _bad_ and you kept your suit on the entire time?”

He nodded.

“Wow.”

“I mean we’re talking about a stench bad enough that if Banner had been with us, we’d still be trying to calm the Hulk down enough to get old Brucie boy back!”

If the thing smelled so bad that it could have kept the Hulk enraged, then how could any of them stand around long enough to fight the skunk thing. “Wait, are the other Avengers are okay, right?”

“Well, Cap’s shield might be a lost cause-” he began teasingly.

“Tony!”

“Joking in really poor taste aside,” he said, nodding, “Yeah, they’re all okay. I mean they all had to put on some kind of mask and goggles so they could breath, and so that thing’s spray didn’t get in their eyes but yeah they’re okay. More or less.”

“Good.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, then on a whim smelled under his arms, “Wow I really _do_ stink, don’t I?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I guess I need to hit the showers then,” he concluded and started inside.

“Uh Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t take the wrong way but, uh could you please go shower on another floor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to fill FOURCORNERSLAND Big Bang Bingo Part 1 prompt of SMELL!


	22. The Best Avenger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Ethan buddy, what do you want to be for Halloween this year?" "Cappy Merka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a day late, but the idea just came to me!

“So, Ethan buddy, what do you want to be for Halloween this year?”

“Cappy Merka! Cappy Merka!” the little boy immediately chanted.

“I think you mean Iron Man, dontcha champ?”

“Cappy Merka!” came the reply.

“Iron Man.”

“Cappy Merka!”

“Come on, repeat after Daddy. Iron Man.”

“Cappy Cappy Cappy!”

“Iron Man! Iron Man! Iron Man!”

“Cappy Merka! Cappy Merka! Cappy Merka!”

“Iro-” Tony trailed off there as Pepper appeared around the door, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. “What?”

“You do realize that you’re arguing with your two year old son over the fact he wants to be Captain America?” she grated out around her laughing.

“I just think that if he’s going as an Avenger, he should go as the best on the team,” Tony replied with no small amount of bragging in his voice. “Isn’t that right, sport? You want to be the best Avenger you can be? You want to be like Daddy, right?”

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

Tony gave Pepper a triumphant smile.

“So who do you want to be again for Halloween, baby?” she asked, giving him an equally knowing look.

“Cappy Merka!”

Tony groaned.


	23. Something Rotten in Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Director of SHIELD comes for a visit in this missing/deleted/companion scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted/missing/companion scene for "A Rose By Any Other Name".
> 
> Written for AVLand Winter Wonderland team challenge in which I needed to include Coulson in some capacity!

It was in the middle of a Saturday afternoon when the call for the Avengers to assemble came in. As always the call came when Tony had plans with Pepper and the kids, seriously considered not answering it. He had been in fact been in the process of having JARVIS to reject the call when a certain Director of SHIELD waltzed his way off of the elevator. Tony rolled his eyes, and pointed his finger at the man as he approached them, “You have _got_ to stop overriding JARVIS!”

“Uncle Phil!” Eva squealed, bolting from the table towards him. 

Coulson gave him an amused look, “Then stop denying me entrance into the building when you know I’ve come here on official business.” He bent down to give the little girl a hug. “Good to see you again, Eva.”

“Ever think there’s a reason _why_ I want to deny you entrance, Agent Director?”

"Tony!" Pepper said, sighing. "It's good to see you again, Phil."

"Well there _is_!"

"Oh, pay him no attention!"

Coulson nodded, "I'm afraid that I need to have a word with you, Mr. Stark. In private."

Tony shook his head, "Uh,no."

"Tony, you've not even heard want it is he wants yet!"

"That's because I know what it is! There's some crazy super powered megalomaniac somewhere who's decided that they want to take over the world and since SHIELD can't handle them, you're calling for the Avengers to assemble. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Count Iron Man out then because I already had plans with my family."

"Tony..."

"The others can handle who or whatever it is, Pep. Right, Agent Director?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Stark. The Avengers are currently down two members since Thor is currently on Asgard, and Doctor Banner has made a request that we do not bother him until the situation is of the dire, world-ending type, like an invasion from space. The current situation we have on our hands isn't at the dire, world-ending sort but it is more than my agents can handle. We still need the Avengers."

Tony stared at him a long moment then looked at his wife. "Pep, I-"

"It's alright if you go with him."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Phil wouldn't be here unless it were important. We can put off our plans for another day."

"If you're sure?"

"I am."

Tony grinned, gave her a long kiss, and then said, "Alright lead the way, Agent Director."


	24. Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer's day Pepper learns something sad about Tony's childhood, and acts to change another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that there's no context for this really as the story where I introduce one of the concepts is still a work in progress but I wanted to go ahead and post this anyway.
> 
> Slight angst warning as this deals a little with some of the issues from Tony's childhood.

Whenever Tony and Pepper took their family it stay at the farm that they had bought when Ethan was about a year old, it was an unspoken rule that if and when they went into the small town nearby, they would be left alone. Since the press had somehow missed the fact that they owned the farm. The only exceptions had only ever been a few of the kids in town who were interested in getting Tony to sign their Iron Man toys, but they were the only ones.

It was a very hot summer’s day around the fourth of July. They’d spent the day in town, walking around, looking in the shops there were, talking among themselves and with the kids. After lunch in an outdoor cafe, they’d gone to a small park, and were now sitting on a bench watching as the kids played with some local children.

Pepper laid her head on Tony’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, sighing, “It doesn’t get much better than this, does it?”

“No, no it doesn’t not,” Tony agreed, “Watching my kids do things that I didn’t get… never got to do as kid myself will never get old.”

It took a moment for Pepper to realize what he said, and when she did, she asked incredulously, “You never went to a park and played as a kid?”

“No, my parents were too famous, too well known. I never asked my dad, but he probably would have either considered it too dangerous if I had -- that or a colossal waste of precious time better spent elsewhere.”

Pepper just kept the anger out her voice when she asked, “What about Jarvis? Couldn’t you have asked him?”

“I suppose I could have but by the time I was old enough to figure out that I should ask him about it, I was also old enough to know that he couldn’t go against my dad’s wishes. Jarvis did what he could to help make my childhood better than it would have been if he had not been there, but there were things he knew that he couldn’t do for me because it wasn’t his place.”

“Oh Tony…”

He shrugged, “My childhood-”

“If it can be called that.”

“My childhood was what it was, and while I can’t change what happened then, I can make sure that it never happens to them… that I am never like him.”

“You’ve never told me everything about when you were a kid, and you don’t have to because I know about it to know that it hurts you whenever you think about,” she said gently.

“That’s an understatement.”

“But Tony, I don’t believe that you have to worry about becoming like him.”

He scoffed.

“I’m serious, Tony. I’ve watched you with Ethan since the day he was born, and you’ve been nothing short of an amazing father. Ethan has known from the very start that you love him, and so has Eva. I know you’ve been afraid that you’d become him, but you aren’t him, and you never will be.”

Silence fell over them, and they went back to watching their children, until the moment Pepper sat up suddenly. She turned to Tony with a smile, “Do you hear that?”

He listened, and shrugged, “Sounds like someone is playing their radio too loud.”

“What radio do you know that sounds like that”

“A really cheap one?”

They couldn’t help but notice that all of the kids, except theirs, began to run to the other side of the park.

Pepper grinned, “That is not a radio. Ethan! Eva! Come here!”

A white truck driving slowly appeared at the other side of the park where all the kids had gathered to wait, and stopped.

“What the?” Tony said.

“Let me guess, you never got an ice cream from an ice cream truck before either,” Pepper said with a sad smile.

“Mommy, can we get an ice cream?” Ethan interrupted.

Tony answered his wife with a nod.

“Well I think it’s time we changed that,” she said, taking his hand. “Let’s go get an ice cream.”


	25. More Than I Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper share their first dance as newlyweds.
> 
> Based upon this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136624814030/the-day-has-finally-come-your-otp-has-gotten).

“Sir?” JARVIS interrupted.

Tony had an earpiece so that only he could hear the AI so that the reception dinner would not be disturbed. He laughed as Rhodey finished telling the end of a story about them in college, and then said, “Are they here, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir, your special guests have arrived, and everything is ready.”

“Tell them that it is showtime, J.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Turning to his bride, Tony said, “Come on, I think it’s time that we had our first dance.” He extended his hand to Pepper, and together they stood up to leave the table.

“I’ll give you guys fair warning now,” Rhodey said in a low voice as they watched the newlyweds started to slowly make their way to the center of the dance floor, “Tony asked Pepper to let him pick out their first song, and she _agreed_ to it.”

Natasha muttered something in Russian, and Clint gave his partner a look, “You can say _that_ again.”

“Amen,” a few voices at the table said together in harmony.

“I must be the _only_ person here who doesn’t speak Russian,” Bruce said.

“Not quite,” Rhodey interjected as the scientist turned to the duo of master assassins. “Although I have a pretty good idea what she just said without a translation.”

“I also do not speak this language,” Thor said.

“What did you say?”

“I said that Stark’s taste in music is for pure, unadulterated--” Natasha began.

“Crap,” Clint finished.

“That’s an understatement,” Rhodey muttered, not wanting to interrupt the exchange between the two spies.

Natasha gave him an annoyed look, “Going for a loose translation, Barton?”

The archer shrugged, “I was _trying_ to be polite, Nat. There _are_ kids present after all!”

She rolled her eyes, and then looked at everyone else, “Just prepare yourselves for your ears to bleed.”

It took a little while for Tony and Pepper to reach the center of the dance floor as many of the guests they’d invited from the company stopped them to wish them their congratulations. The lights in the room dimmed when they reached their destination, and everyone’s gave their attention to them as a spotlight shined on them.

“And here we go,” Rhodey muttered, praying his friend didn’t choose something that’d make Pepper reconsider her decision to marry him.

The newlyweds stood poised for the music to begin, blissfully lost in each other’s eyes, their arms wrapped around their partner’s body. At the wedding party’s table everyone held their breaths, ready to cover their ears if Rhodey’s warning proved to be self-fulfilling.

And then the music began.

It was not what any of them had been expecting as guitar began playing soft, _country_ sounding chords.

A lone male voice began to sing, “Livin’ with me, it ain’t easy. But I do every day, and sometimes even now I wanna run away…”

It was a good thing that the enemies of the human race did not attack at this moment since even a small child armed with just a feather could have knocked Earth’s mightiest heroes out for the count.

“But there you are, you’re tryin’ to please me. Yeah you stand your ground, it’s more than I deserve…”

Listening to the words of the song, Rhodey whistled. _I should have had more confidence in Tony about this. After all, he loves Pepper than I ever thought he could love one woman!_

When she heard the beginning of the song Pepper had arched an intrigued eyebrow at her husband, drawing a knowing smile from him. 

He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear, “Just listen to the words.... this is how I _us_ and _you_.”

Now as the chorus came around, Pepper found herself blinking back tears.

“I've taken more than I've been given. I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'. I don't know why heaven above blessed me with your sweet love. Though I never tell you what you're worth, it's more than I deserve.”

“Oh, Tony,” she said, caressing his face, “You deserve so much more than you think you do.”

It was his turn to get misty eyed, and kissing her hand, Tony smiled mischievously smiled the second verse started, “Keep listening.”

“It's just your style to wear a smile, oh baby you wear it well. If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothin' else.”

Everyone in the room saw Pepper blush a deep red. with that line.

Clint gave a razz loud enough to be heard on the dance floor, which went completely unnoticed by its sole occupants. He shrugged at the lack of response from the billionaire, then said, “And there’s the Tony Stark we all know and love so.”

“So come on here and lay down, a little while.... 'Cause you right now, you're more than I deserve.” Tony watched as his wife’s blush deepened into a crimson, and as the chorus came up again, she gave him a curious look, “What? What’s that look?”

She hesitated a long moment then told him, “I don’t know what to make of you is all, Mr. Stark.”

“Why? Do you hate the song? ‘Cause I know I should have went with that Celine-”

Pepper’s mouth crashed against his, and he didn’t get another word out until way after the song had ended. “The song was **perfect**! I loved it and couldn’t have picked out anything better myself if I had been the one to make that decision.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” she said, her eyes glowing with the depth of everything she was feeling, “I _love_ you, Tony. With every breath I take, and I meant what I said. You deserve so much more than you think you do.”

“I still don’t think I deserve you, you know,” he said, voice husky and eyes bright, “But I do thank Heaven above for your sweet, sweet love. I love you, Pepper Potts Stark, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my series is named after the Celine Dion song **The Greatest Reward** but the more thought I gave this, the more I just knew **More Than I Deserve** by Christian Kane was the _perfect_ song for Tony/Pepper if I wanted to do the unusual thing by having him be the one to pick out the first song they dance to as husband and wife.
> 
> You can hear it [HERE](https://youtu.be/ab4rlnvzSuY?list=PL_e8GLa4lUXfzZ3Yy_wTqsQ9m_psY5DK3).
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended.


	26. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh oh Daddy’s in trouble!” Ethan said.
> 
> Tony glanced at his wife first then at his son and said, “I am **not** in trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130856287593/person-a-is-annoyed-at-person-b-for-eating-left).

“Anthony Edward Stark!”

Three sets of eyes turned to the entrance of the kitchen where one flabbergasted and outraged Pepper Potts Stark stood staring at them with her mouth agape.

“Uh oh Daddy’s in trouble!” Ethan said.

Tony glanced at his wife first then at his son and said, “I am _not_ in trouble!”

Ethan waved his fork at his father, “Yes, you are! Mommy used your whole name and she only ever does that when I’m in _big_ trouble!”

In the meantime, it seems that Pepper had gotten over her original shock. In the short time Tony had been _arguing_ with their son, she had moved over to where Eva was sitting at the table, and had begun wiping the little face free of the sticky that had accumulated in the duration _breakfast_. 

“Ethan, Eva, go to the family room _now_!” she said, throwing the napkin down while glaring at her husband.

“Yes, Mommy!: Ethan also recognized that tone from his mother too, hurried from the room, pulling his sister along behind him, “Come on, Evie! Mommy is gonna yell at Daddy coz Daddy’s in trouble!”

“Daddy’s in trouble! Daddy’s in trouble! Daddy’s in trouble!” the little girl sang gleefully.

“I am _not_!” he called out after them.

As soon as their children had cleared the room and were the better part of the way to the family room, Pepper turned around to glare at him. She crossed her arms, and asked, “I was to know what _possessed_ you to think that this-” She gestured at the plates on the table, “was a good idea? Because it’s certainly _not_ a healthy one!”

Tony shrugged, “It’s only birthday cake.”

“For breakfast!”

“Well, we had a ton of it leftover so I thought why not and today is a special day.”

“Tony, your and Eva’s birthday was _yesterday_!”

He gave her a look that was such a _Yeah so? What’s your point?_ look that Pepper groaned, and buried her face in her hands. “Do I really have to explain what’s wrong the three of you eating birthday cake for breakfast?”

The confused look on his face said that she might have to, then just when Pepper was ready to throw her hands into the air and scream, he broke into a grin. She had made the mistake of coming to close to Tony and he grabbed her, pulling her down to where she was sitting on his lap.

“Tony!” she said exasperated, immediately trying to get loose by wiggling.

He kissed her neck saying, “Relax, Pep! You don’t have to explain anything! I know all the reasons _why_ this isn’t a healthy breakfast choice.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do,” Tony said, kissing her again, “I just thought why not, just for today since it is the day after our birthday and we had so much cake leftovers.”

“So this isn’t something you’d make a habit of?”

“No, of course not!” he replied in a mock hurt tone. “Please give me a little credit here. I might not know everything there is to know about kids, but I think I’ve learned a little about what’s healthy for them to eat and not to eat!”

Pepper had to smile at that, turning around so she could put her arms around him, and kiss him. “Yeah you have learned a few things, enough to where I can trust you to feed them good things while I have to be away on trips.” At the moment of the occasional business trips she had to take, they both sighed, and Pepper rested her forehead against his. She had a trip coming up in a few weeks that neither of them were looking forward to because she’d have to be gone a week.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Tony murmured.

“I know, I wish didn’t either but I’ve put this trip off as long as I can.”

“I still wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Well, I don’t have to leave for a few weeks yet so let’s put it out of our minds until then, okay?”

He smiled, “Okay.”

Suddenly they heard a crash.

“JARVIS, what was that?” Pepper asked as she and Tony immediately got to their feet and started towards the source.

“I’m afraid Master Ethan may have been showing Miss Eva his throwing skills and knocked over…”

As Tony listened to the AI explain what had happened, he realized another reason not to feed the kids birthday cake for breakfast.

Their children had turned into wild little monkeys from the sugar rush!

As they calmed their little monkeys down by taking them down to gym level to play and work off the extra energy, Tony heard Pepper mutter, “I hope this is yet another lesson learned _why_ you should never give them cake for breakfast again!”


	27. Empty Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So tell me _why_ we agreed to this again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a totally different piece in mind when I began writing this but the muse ran with it in another direction.

“JARVIS, is Tony in his workshop?” 

“No, Ma’am, he is not.”

“Where is he then, JARVIS?”

“Sir, is currently in the penthouse lounge area.”

“Is he really?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Hmm, that’s strange because he told me at breakfast that he was going to work in his shop for most of the day. Did something happen, JARVIS?”

“Not that I am aware of, Ma’am.”

“He’s not sick, is he?”

“Again not that I am aware of, Ma’am, neither by what Sir has said to me or by what his vital signs would indicate.”

Pepper could hear the virtual sigh in there. “JARVIS, what is it?”

The AI hesitated in answering then said, “I do not know, Ma’am. Sir has barely said a word since he left your company this morning.”

That was so unlike Tony that Pepper couldn’t help the alarms that went off in her head and heart. As she locked down her computer she asked, “JARVIS, what is Tony doing right now?”

“Sir’s heart rate and breathing patterns seem to indicate that he is asleep, Ma’am.”

As virtual butler’s words sunk in, Pepper murmured without realizing it, “He’s not depressed is he?”

“I do not know, Ma’am.”

Shaking her head, she didn’t bother to say that she wasn’t talking to him. Instead she picked up her phone, and told let her assistant know that she was going upstairs for a little while.

***  
The sound of a TV with the volume turned down low was the first thing that greeted Pepper’s ears when she stepped off the elevator. She started to call out, and had in fact opened her mouth to do so, but decided against it. Instead she quietly slipped over to the area where she could clearly see Tony laying on one of the couches. She didn’t say anything for a moment to see if JARVIS had been wrong about him being asleep.

When a soft snore proved the AI right a minute later, Pepper padded her way over to the couch, and sitting down on the coffee table she watched her husband. Tony was lying with one arm covering his eyes, with the other resting on his stomach. After she had watched him for a bit, it didn’t take her long to decide to awaken him. She was after all concerned about the possibility of him being sick.

“Tony?” Pepper said in the same gentle voice she had often used to awaken their children with. “Tony?”

A soft snore was her only answer.

“Tony?” This time she reached out and touched his arm.

He jumped a little, and then lifted his arm off of his eyes, “Pep?”

She nodded, “Yeah, it’s me.”

“W-what are you doing here? What time is it?”

“Oh it’s a little after lunch time.”

“I thought you said you were going to be at the office until six tonight.” He gave her a concerned look. “You’re not sick are you?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing, and no I am not sick.”

“Really? Why? I’m not sick.”

“But you’re not in your workshop either.”

"Well, I did go down to my workshop after you left this morning but I didn't stay very long."

"So what happened?"

He sighed, and he looked like he didn’t want to talk about it.

Pepper decided to press him on it though. “Tony, please tell me what happened… what’s bothering you.”

He ran a hand through his hair, shrugged, and looked down at his hands. “You’ll probably think it’s idiotic.”

Pepper reached out, and caressed his face, “No, I won’t. Please tell me what’s made you so… sad.”

Tony looked at and then away from her, “I was going to work on the suit, needed the soldering iron, and couldn’t find it on my bench. So I looked around the shop, and found it in Eva’s area… along with part of whatever she had been working on the last time she was there. After seeing that, I suddenly didn’t feel much like working on anything and so I came back up here.”

“Oh, Tony.”

“See? I told you that it was idiotic.”

Pepper gently turned his head so that he was looking at her and said, “There’s nothing idiotic about missing your kids because I miss them too.”

“So tell me _why_ we agreed to this again?”

Her reply was spoken with a gentle, understanding sadness, “Because they’re starting to grow up and, as much as we may want to, we know that we can’t hold onto or keep them here forever?” 

“Yeah, I know. But seriously, Pep. letting them go to school so far away from home and in two different states? Couldn’t we have found a less drastic way to start this growing up stuff?”

Pepper sighed, and shrugged, “It’s what they both wanted.”

Tony gave her a sad smile, with a misty look in his eyes, “I guess it just happened before I was ready for it to.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel the same way,” she said, her own eyes misty, “But this is something we can’t stop from happening, because if we try to, they’ll wind up resenting us for holding on.”

Tony cringed at the memory that statement of fact had evoked. In his mind he could still see Ethan as he’d been over a year ago now when he had first approached them about wanting to go away to the same boarding school where his best friend Daniel would be attending next semester. He had been so excited and enthusiastic at the idea of going too, and had probably had not anticipated that they, especially his father, would give him a firm _no_ in regards to the subject.

The result of this had been their son becoming furious with Tony when his father had refused to back down, and Ethan had said three words that caused a deep level of hurt that had lasted long after what he had said had finally stopped echoing in his father’s mind.

“It’s still _hard_ , and I still _miss_ them,” he finally said.

His wife’s response to that was to kiss him, slowly and tenderly. Then when she pulled back, to look at him again, she still sensed an air of lonely sadness about him, so Pepper pulled out her phone. “I’m going to call Amelia, and have her cancel or reschedule the rest of the meetings I have for today.”

Tony gave her a concerned, puzzled look, “Why? You’re not feeling sick all of a sudden are you?”

“No, I’m not sick.”

“Then why would you cancel slash reschedule everything?”

“It’s because I have nothing important pressing on me at the moment at work and because I have a sudden urge to want to spent the rest of the day with my husband.” She began to hit the numbers on her phone for Amelia’s speed dial when Tony put a hand over hers.

“You really don’t have to stay here with me, you know. I’m okay.”

“You’re right. I don’t have to stay here. I _want_ to stay here,” she said, pulling her hand free. “Now, I think you need to decide what you’d like to do. Even if it’s nothing more than going for a walk in the park or taking a bubble bath, we’re leaving this area-” She gestured with her hand to indicate the living area, “For the rest of the day.”

“Okay, then, let’s go to the park for now, and save the bath for tonight,” Tony said, and got up to go get ready to go out.

“I’ll be there as soon as I’ve talked to Amelia.”

“Say why don’t we go out to dinner tonight too while we’re at it?”

“That sounds like a good idea. You pick where.”

He nodded, saying, “I love you, and… thanks.”

“I love you… Oh, Amelia, hi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and sorry that this one was an angst bunny!


	28. Tame the Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An account of Ethan's first night home with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is a reference to somthing found in Chapter 20 of **The Little Prince** by _Antoine de Saint Exupéry_.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly as he padded into the room, putting an arm around his wife’s waist as she looked back at him with a smile.

“Hey,” she said, kissing him before she turned back to the crib. “Look at him, Tony. I can’t believe that he’s _ours_! I mean isn't he the most beautiful sight that you've ever seen?”

Tony’s eyes followed hers, and he stood entranced for a moment before he said, “He is pretty spectacular isn’t he?” Right then, Ethan grunted and shifted in his sleep, causing both of his parents to hold their breaths. After the baby did nothing more than pucker his little lips, Tony murmured in his wife’s ear, “You know, that we’re supposed to be sleeping while he’s sleeping.”

“I know,” Pepper replied, reaching down to adjust the blanket around their son, “But the thought of leaving him all alone in this room when I’ve not been able to take my eyes off of him since we got home.”

“I know, Pep, but you just had major surgery, and the doctor said you need to get as much rest as you can. As hard as it is for us both, I think it’s a good idea if we don’t get into the habit of having him in our room to sleep.”

“You’re probably right,” she said, sighing “But what if he starts crying and we don’t hear him?”

“We’ll hear him when he cries, honey.”

She looked at him, “No, I’m serious, Tony. What if we get in too deep in a sleep and we don’t hear him?”

“Somehow I doubt that’s ever going to happen but if it does, well we have the best baby monitor in the world with JARVIS. No offense, J.”

“None taken, Sir,” the AI replied, his voice as soft as theirs.

“JARVIS will wake us up if there’s a need. Won’t you, J?”

“Indeed, Sir.”

“See?”

“Tony--”

“Come on to bed, Pep. Our sleep deprivation is going to start soon enough without us giving it a good head start.”


	29. Tame the Fox II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is a reference to something found in Chapter 20 of **The Little Prince** by _Antoine de Saint Exupéry_.

Pepper hadn’t wanted to leave Ethan alone, not even to sleep herself. In an unusual twist of irony Tony had found himself being the voice of reason by being the one to convince her that they both needed to get some sleep while their son was doing the same. The act of leaving the nursery without having Ethan in her arms was as every bit hard on him it had been on Pepper, and she had looked ready to cry. But in the end she had allowed him to wrap an arm around her, and lead her back to their bedroom.

They’d brushed their teeth at the same in the bathroom, and returned to the bedroom together to finish getting ready for bed. Pepper’s movements were slow, cautious, and she still winced when she went to take off her top. The blouse, unfortunately, was one that had to be put on or taken off over the head, and Tony felt his heart constrict painfully when it became clear what was normally simple movement was hurting her.

“Here, let me do that,” he said, stepping forward to help her.

“Okay,” Pepper replied quietly.

How pale she was alarmed him, she was almost as white as a sheet, and so he told her gently, “Sit down on the bed.” Again Tony felt his heart clench painfully as he watched her gingerly lower herself onto their bed, grimacing the entire time from the pain the movement caused her. “What were you going to wear to bed?”

They’d both never been one for the traditional pajamas that included a button down top as part of the deal as they both usually preferred sleeping in t-shirts or in Pepper’s case, an occasional nightgown. 

“I-I don’t know,” she answered. “I’m not sure I can handle putting on a t-shirt right now.”

Tony nodded, biting his lower lip as he thought about a solution to the problem. He knew that he could have JARVIS order some pajamas right then but even with the promise of a huge tip, he knew delivery would take awhile to reach them, and one look at his wife told him that wasn’t going to be feasible tonight.

“Tony?”

The sound of her voice had brought Tony out of his thoughts at the same time the possible solution came into his head. Without a word, he went over to his closet, and pulled out one of his dress shirts. He returned to the bed, and held out the shirt for her to take. “Here you can sleep in this tonight, and we’ll get you some actual pajamas tomorrow.”

Pepper eyed the shirt for a moment, then took it with a smile. She raised her arms as little as she could to allow for Tony to pull off the blouse she was wearing, and then allowed him to help her slip into the dress shirt. As she buttoned the shirt all the way down except the bottom so her stomach was exposed, she watched him get dressed in his own preferred bedtime clothes. Tears flooded her eyes when she thought about how attentive and gentle he was being towards her needs

“Are you going to wear some of your yoga pants -- hey, what’s wrong, Pep?” he asked when he noticed her crying.

“Oh, nothing,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“You’re not hurting really bad are you?”

Pepper smiled at him, shaking her head, “Well I am about due for another dose of pain meds but that’s not what’s making me cry.”

“Then what?” He sat down beside her on the bed. “What it is?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” she confirmed, swiping at the tears on her face. “You’re being so sweet and so wonderful to me right now.”

“Of course I am,” he said, kissing her forehead, “I love you.”


	30. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day in the Stark household as Eva turns one year old!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the fact it is RDJ's birthday today, but also because in my verse Tony was born on this day in 1974 which was followed by the birth of a special little girl 43 years later. Enjoy!

When Pepper’s eyes popped open that morning, she had expected to find two things: First although she had taken the day off, she had anticipating waking up a little after the sun came up since getting up early was second nature after years of doing it for work, which was only reinforced when she became a mother for the first time.

 

Second she had thought that when she awakened, she would find Tony softly snoring beside her.

 

Neither of those things happened as more sun than she was used to seeing when she first woke up was streaming across the bedroom floor, and Tony’s side was empty. She wondered how long he’d been up, and touched the sheets. They were cold so she knew it had been awhile since he had left bed.

 

She sat up, pushed the covers back, and stretched, “JARVIS, where is Tony?”

 

“Sir, is in the nursery with Miss Eva, Ma’am.”

 

 _That explains why the baby didn’t wake me up this morning_ , she thought, getting out of bed.

 

As her feet hit the floor, she smiled, remembering that today was a special day for their family. She slipped into her robe before heading to the bathroom to use it and brush her teeth. “JARVIS, is Tony still with Eva?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“What about Ethan? Is he still asleep?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am, he is.”

 

“Hmm, maybe it’s earlier than I thought,” she muttered, starting out of their room.

 

She hoped that was the case because if not, her son might be sick since the little boy was usually an early riser, something he definitely had not gotten from his daddy. A moment later, she entered Ethan room to find him still asleep as JARVIS had said. One arm was hanging off the bed while the other clutched the bear his godfather had given him the day he was born tightly. She smiled and went over to pull up the blanket he had kicked off, and then lightly touched his face to see if he were warm.

 

She breathed out in relief when he wasn’t and then slipped out of his room quietly. Turning in the other direction she walked to the nursery, pausing outside the door to see if she heard anything. When there was nothing but quiet coming from inside of the room, she stuck her head in.

 

Tony was sitting in the rocking chair, their precious baby girl cradled against his chest, sucking away contentedly on the bottle he held in between her lips. He hadn’t noticed her watching yet so she could watch him. She thought her heart was going to burst from the warmth she felt when she saw the utter love and adoration in his eyes as he gazed at their daughter.

 

She was entranced by what she was seeing until he moved, gently pulling the bottle from the baby’s mouth.

 

“Oh, I think the birthday girl has gotten sleepy,” he murmured quietly, setting the bottle aside.

 

Indeed the baby was rubbing her eyes, and not protesting the fact he had taken her bottle away.

 

With the ease that had only come with practice and experience, Tony shifted Eva against his shoulder. He began rubbing, and patting her back gently. He spoke quietly to her as he tried to get he to burp, “It’s okay if you’re sleepy though, princess. You been awake a while haven’t you, baby? After all, your first birthday is an exciting thing, right? I mean I know I was excited to wake up this morning because I knew I’d be sharing my birthday with my sweet baby girl.”

 

A loud burp echoed in the room.

 

“Good job, sweetpea,” he said, continuing to rub her back, “Now you can take a nap, and when you wake up, we’ll celebrate the fact you came into our lives one year ago today.” He looked down at the baby, and saw that Eva was fast asleep. He turned his eyes to the door, and said quietly, “You don’t have to keep lurking out there, you know.”

 

Pepper blushed, realizing she had been caught, and went into the nursery. Stretching out a hand, she ran her fingers through the soft downy ginger locks on her daughter’s head. Her voice was as quiet as his as she asked, “How long have you been up?”

 

“Oh, probably about an hour or so.”

 

“Did she wake you?”

 

He shook his head, “No, I just had an urge to see the birthday girl, and I got up came in to find her already awake, standing up in her crib. Her sweet little smile when she saw me and held up her little arms…” he paused, eyes bright has he looked at their daughter, then kissed her head, “After her being born on my birthday last year, it’s one of the best birthday presents I’ve ever gotten in my life. Thank you.” He held out his hand for hers, kissing it when she took it.

 

Pepper smiled, her own eyes bright, “You’re welcome, but I didn’t do it completely alone you know. She’s here because of you too.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but you’re the one who carried her for nine months, and then went through a lot of pain to give birth to her.”

 

Pepper winced, remembering well the twelve hours of labor she had endured to give her daughter life. “Yeah, I did have a lot of pain when I had her. But you know what? Every second I spent in labor has been worth it to me every time I looked at her sweet, beautiful face ever since.”

 

“Still thank you, Mrs. Stark, for the gift of our children. I don’t think anyone has ever given me such a precious gift.” He kissed her hand again.

 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Stark,” she responded, wiping away a tear with her free hand. They held each other’s gaze for another moment until JARVIS quietly interrupted.

 

“Pardon me, Sir, Ma’am, but I believe Master Ethan will soon awaken.”

 

“That’s my cue to leave,” Pepper said, pulling her hand away from his, “And that’s your cue to get back into bed.”

 

“I’m not tired though.”

 

“Yes, that maybe but you’re going to ruin the surprise that Ethan and I have planned for Daddy if you don’t.” She made an eating gesture with her hands.

 

Tony looked at her puzzled, then figured out what she meant, “Oh, okay.” He looked at Eva and sighed, “I don’t really want to put her down right now.”

 

“Then take her with you.”

 

“And what, have our son trample his baby sister when he hurls himself at Daddy? No, thank you.”

 

“I’ll hold Ethan back when we come into the room,” she assured him. “Tony, please? We’ve been planning this for awhile and Ethan is excited about how he’s going to help Mommy make Daddy breakfast in bed for his birthday.”

 

Tony sighed, “Oh, alright. I’ll play along.”

 

She kissed him, “Thank you. Now I better get to our son’s room before he wakes up and comes looking for me.” She turned to leave, but stopped to look back at him, “Happy birthday, Tony.”


End file.
